Love me Tender
by SeiferAlmasy86
Summary: After a few months of working for Roy, Edward finds himself falling in love with him. After an accident occurs Ed confesses his feelings. Roy accepts them at first, until the reality of the situation kicks, in stirring up problems between the couple
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We do not own FMA. Nor are we making a profit off of this story. It's genuinely fan-based and purely for the audiences enjoyment.

**Authors: **SeiferAlmasy86 and Dark Nuriko

**Warnings:** We greatly apologize for any OOCness. However this story is an AU, and not EVERYTHING can be kept as the Manga or Anime goes. This is definitely yaoi, (male/male copulating) if this isn't your thing, go elsewhere. Also, profanity and sexual slurs will occur regularly. This story is more on the "dark" side. Ed's personality is jaded while Roy's is very observant, manipulative, and very cunning. Again, if you do not like any of the warnings listed above, please do not take the time to post a negative comment.

Please, enjoy this story!!! Tell us what you think!

**Rating:** _**R**_ --for mature audiences only.

**Synopsis:** Upon getting hired at NASA for Prosthetic and Robotic research, Ed finds out that the funding for projects is in the hands of his boss, and that certain person requires sexual favors in exchange for supplying that specific department with the necessary items they need.

Love me Tender

Roy frowned as he flipped through the rather thick stack of resumes that sat upon his desk, waiting to be looked at before his secretary filed them.. He grabbed one, and looked at the persons credentials. "Edward Elric" he muttered and reached for the phone. He dialed the mans phone number, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for an answer. "two more rings and i'm hanging up, and moving onto the next person..."

Edward ran from the basement, tripped over the chair near the door and then finally managed to grab the phone. "He... Hello?" he asked in a rather out of breath tone.

"Yes...May I speak to an..Edward Elric..please?" Roy asked attempting to sound as professional as he could possibly manage

Edward blinked in surprise before catching his breath. "You're speaking to him."

"Great. Mr Elric you sent in your application to NASA. You do recall that do you not?"

Edward racked his brains for a moment before recalling the time he did that. "Yes, I do."

"Do you have the time to come in today for an interview?" Roy asked while doodling on ed's resume, and reclining back in his chair.

"Sure, I can come in. When do you need me?"

"As soon as possible." Roy lowered his voice a bit "Just tell the receptionist that your here for an interview with Roy Mustang and she'll lead you to my office."

Edward didn't even bother to write it down. "Got it. I'll be in about an hour. Give or take a little time for traffic."

"I'll give you an hour and a half." Roy commented before hanging up. He placed the resume that was covered in swirly scribbles on his desk, and moved the rest to a metal chair by the filing cabinet in the extravagant office.

Ed managed to shower, dress to impress, pulling his blond hair into a stylish ponytail, and then grabbed his briefcase and headed off to the office. He arrived in an hour, since traffic was light and he walked into the building like he owned the place, even if he was rather short. He stopped at the receptionists desk and smiled. "I'm here for a meeting with Roy Mustang."

The receptionist smiled warmly at him "Poor boy." she said softly and got up from her desk, "My name is Rose, follow me, i'll take you to Mr. Mustangs office. However I have some pointers for you, don't come across as very,...dominant, he tends to take offense with that. be humble and most importantly sell yourself." she said and stopped at Roy's office door, knocking a couple times before he told her it was unlocked. She opened the door for ed. "Your appointment is here, sir." Roy looked up at her then at the clock. "send him in, rose." he said coolly. rose smiled placed a hand on ed's shoulder "good luck" she said softly

Edward nodded and smiled, bowing his head before walking in. "Hello, Mr. Mustang, thank you for allowing me this opportunity," he said in a soft voice, bowing as he came in.

Roy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Your quite welcome. Take a seat Mr. Elric...which position did you wish to fill here at NASA?"

"Research Scientist, sir," Edward answered, knowing his small height tended to make people think he was younger than he was. But he was what one would call a genius. He was rather smart and even now he was the only person in the world to lose a limb and yet no one could notice.

"Research Scientist." Roy repeated. "are you sure that meets.. your accommodations?" he asked while making gestures at ed "at least you didn't request to be a shuttle mechanic." he muttered under his breath. "Why dont you tell me a little bit about yourself Edward.. Why should NASA.. or I employ you?"

Edward was used to people like this, who were always condescending over his height and such. Yet he kept his soft smile on his lips. "Well, I've graduated top of my class in college and I'm rather good and coming up with new things. Especially when old things tend to fail at doing what they are supposed to do."

Roy picked up ed's resume reading it over briefly, yet again. "So you did graduate top of your class. Well done...could they see you over the podium?" he teased

purposely trying to make the blonde show a reaction other than all smiles.

Internally, the blond seethed. 'Damn, fucking bastard. Laugh it up. You won't be laughing if I rip your nuts off and stuff them down your throat,' he thought to himself. Yet outside, he was still smiling. "Well, we needed a soap box for them to see me, but yes they were able to see me."

Roy smirked and chuckled "Well, you certainly make up for your...short stature in your intelligence." he continued on and stood up and sighed "Does it matter which scientific field research your assigned to? or do you have a preference. Our hypothesis vary from medicine to cure cancer, to global warming..and of course...prehistoric creatures."

"Well, currently, I'm rather skilled at prosthetics and robotics, but honestly, I prefer medicine minded fields. Yet I'll take whatever you give me."

"We need help in both, but since you prefer medicine. I'll stick you there." Roy sat back down and began inputting ed's information into the computer. When he was finished, he took a quick picture of him and printed the badge out. He handed ed the badge when it was finished. "When would you 'prefer' to begin your job?"

Edward was almost floored. He was hired. That was it? What was the catch? "Thank you, I'd like to start as soon as you'll let me."

Roy just looked at him. "Your...rather eager aren't you? Almost inhuman. you dont experience emotions very well.. or rather you dont show them.." he commented "what is it your looking for in life Edward? why would you specifically send a resume to NASA when there are other scientific organizations out there?" he asked curiously "not that i'm telling you to go to them by any means..but why us?"

"Because only NASA will have the funding for the real research I want to eventually work on," Edward replied, not lying about his real motive.

"It's true that funding isn't a problem..but. exactly what medicine minded subjects are you willing to research?" Roy asked "you can research how to cure diseases that doctors deem 'incurable' you could be teamed with a group who observes animals and artificial insemination, watching them repopulate. you can work in cloning..that specific branch includes humans, animals, and organs. some people want to live forever." he yawned "i just need to know what interests you. i'm not one to put someone where they dont want to be. after all. they dont work as efficiently if they hate their job. so...when you make your decision let me know...you.. have all day. but. you have to tell me before you leave this room."

"As I said, prosthetics and robotics are my top choices. I can promise I'll bring something to here that you've never seen before. Although cloning is a bit interesting as well."

"Prosthetics and robotics. well." he handed ed that floors entry badge. "there you are, until i can get your thumb prints from your right and left hand as well as a retinal scan your to use that badge to get to your floor. it'll only allow you there, though. your name badge will access you into the building, and the cafeteria.. for the time being...any questions?"

Edward smiled, holding up both hands. Each one hand their unique finger prints. "When would you like that? And thank you, I'll promise you advancements you never dreamed of," he said, taking the badge into his hand.

A mischievous smirk crept onto Roy's lips. "Oh...you're quite welcome...I'm sure you're advances..won't go unnoticed by my eye...Just dont...try too hard to gain..." he murmured slickly and stood yet again "we can get the thumb prints right now. Placed your right thumb in the center of my mouse." he murmured gesturing to the red led light, that scans the thumbprint in the center of the computer mouse.

Edward did just that, watching him, even as it cleared with ease. He then did the same for his left.

The elder mans eyebrows knitted together a bit as he looked at ed's right hand "Any specific reason you specialize in prosthetics?" he asked

Edward looked at him. "Is there a particular reason you asked that?" he asked.

He just smirked and flicked one of ed's fingers on the metal hand "Let's just say i'm curious."

"Well, I know someone who lost an arm and a leg, so I helped them by designing a prosthetic arm and leg that is just like a human one. No one's been able to tell the difference."

Roy just looked at him quietly before sighing heavily. "It's great workmanship." he mumbled "you are definitely suited for the prosthetic and robotics field, especially if you create such an item just so you can blend in and go...unnoticed...to be seen as normal.." he stretched "let's go get that retinal scan..shall we?" He grabbed ed's resume before walking to the door and opened it waiting for ed to walk t through first.

Ed moved to follow him, even as he frowned. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"First of all, your hand is very cold, normally i'd just say you had poor circulation...that was.. if your other wasn't clammy and sweating from being nervous...that wasn't the only thing I observed simply from your body language."

Edward frowned. "Damn it... the heat circuit must be out."

Roy chuckled softly "You must hate having artificial body parts, to go that far to make yourself more comfortable in a crowd. Now if someone stares at you..it's either because your...very short or... they mistake you for a flat chested blonde teenage girl." he quipped while smiling widely

Once more Edward wanted to kill this man, but outside, he smiled softly. "Well, I've always had that problem. I didn't need to be a freak as well."

Mustangs smile fell from his face and his eye twitched a bit. Nothing he was saying or doing was getting under this guys skin. Not even a twitch or source of emotion other than that creepy smile glued on the blondes face. "One more thing Elric." he murmured "In this business, if you want research material.. and access you...must give something to me in return.."

Edward stopped, turning to face him in the elevator. "What would that be?"

Roy gently pressed his body against Edwards, bringing up his hand he gently caressed the smaller males cheek in a light, yet lingering caress."I'm sure you already know what I want." he whispered lowly.

Inwardly he twitched. Oh god... he went from being the king of short jokes to sexual harassment. While he would rather punch the man in the jaw, he needed the funding to help save his brother, who was in a dead body while his brain still functioned. The spinal cord had been severed and he could move. He wanted to save him, but to do that, he needed money, and lost of it. "Are you sure you want someone so short?" he asked, not reaction outwardly.

Roy just shrugged "I think the question you should be asking me is...more along the lines of why I would ask sexual favors from you in exchange for your research funding, but.. since you didn't ask such a question.. I take it you're a willing partner."

"Honestly, I need the funding. I don't have time to screw up jobs in order to find it. If all you want is sex for the funding, I'd be stupid to let my pride get in the way. There's some reason why you want to fuck me. Personally, I don't care."

Roy's playful mood dissolved at that. He was simply testing the kid to see just how far this boy would go to work his way up..and obviously there was no limit to this person. "Actually I don't want to fuck you." he said calmly "you just proved to me that you don't give a shit about yourself, and you'll attain whatever it is your after in any way possible. You also proved to me, you are exceptionally void of any emotion. Which is all fine and good but a couple of emotions I want you to invest in is passion, and some self worth." he snapped. Upon reaching their designation the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Roy briskly walked out of it, expecting ed to keep up with him.

Edward followed easily, watching him. As they walked, he had to correct him. "Actually, I'm very passionate. Especially about my work. I just chose not to show it to people. I also value myself... but not more than the reason I need to make advancements in the fields I'm in."

Appearing to ignore ed. Roy walked up to the retinal scan area and moved to the side. "step up here so i can adjust it to your height." he murmured while bringing up ed's data on the computer.

Ed sighed and figured if he'd be ignored, he'd keep quiet. So he stopped thinking about saying something and just moved up to take care of the scan.

Adjusting the machine to suit his new employees height, Roy started the machine, doing the retinal scan and saving it. "There, you are all set. By the way, you should place more value in yourself than just your work." exiting out of ed's files. he began walking down the hallway "follow me, i'll walk you to the section of the facility where you'll spend a majority of your time."

Edward nodded, following after him. "Who says I don't?" Edward asked.

"You were willing to let me fuck you, weren't you?" Roy commented lowly. "unless your attracted to me, why else would you be eager to let a man you dont even know.. stick it to you?"

"Just because you fuck my body doesn't mean you get my heart or my soul. You really think I place so little on myself? My body has already seen hell. Nothing you or anything else do to me can really make me value myself less."

Roy smiled at him "Good answer..." he said softly "but you see..if I do fuck your body.. I bet a can make your body experience pleasure you never ever thought imaginable.I could show you heaven...and no doubt win your heart...and eventually your soul." he stopped and moved behind ed squeezing his ass. "doesn't it sound exciting?" he whispered "the two of our bodies moving...as one?"

"It sounds like sex," he replied, glancing over his back. "Besides, didn't you just finish saying that you didn't want to fuck me?"

"I don't recall ever saying such a thing." he said and opened the janitors closet shoving ed inside, quickly following in suit. he locked the door. "besides. in order to have sex.. you should have some passion. right?" he whispered and moved as close to ed as the small space permitted

Edward looked at him, tipping his head. "I didn't know passion was necessary to make a body respond? Lust is all that's needed... and that's easy when ones body craves the touch of another."

"Perhaps so. I suppose your body doesn't enjoy the touch of another does it?" he slowly slid his fingers along ed's side.

"I'm male. I enjoy sex. No matter where it comes from."

Mustang snorted "Really? You strike me as the type who's never experienced oral or anal sex not to mention vaginal"

"Is it because of my height? I get that alot. But I assure you, that you aren't the first to proposition me and probably won't be the last. After all, the main short joke I hear is that I don't need to be on my knees to give a guy a blow job," Edward remarked, feeling anger internally but externally he wasn't showing it.

The elder man just looked a bit taken back. "I wasn't referring to your height at all." he murmured. He pulled back "I was referring to the fact that you are fairly young, and look younger than you are. Most men would be scared to make advances on you if they didn't know your age. As for the oral sex comment, short or tall, it's all the same, besides. you've have to get on your knees to do it to me if that makes you feel better." he shrugged "I just figured you were innocent is all Edward. you strike me as the type to save your virginity for marriage.." dark eyes focused on ed's light ones "getting awfully defensive on the height issue aren't you?" cracking a slight smirk he continued talking to the blonde "oh.. and if it makes you feel better. you'd have to get on your knees to give me a blow job. your head isn't at waist level."

Just a little. I've been teased about my height enough to fill a book with. And I suppose if I still have to get on my knees, then that means you're not very tall either."

"taller than you, obviously. you can suck my nipple standing up."

Edward did roll his eyes just then. "Well, if that's what turns you on I won't tell anyone else about it."

"What would turn me on...would be for you.." he leaned close and down a little bit, tilting his head to the side his lips lingering over ed's "to kiss me."

Edward blinked golden eyes up at the taller man, surprised by those words. Yet he didn't dare think about doing anything other than what he wanted. After all, it was his new job on the line. He could curse the man a blue streak when he was alone. For now, he'd play along. Shifting up onto his tip toes, he brought his lips up to Roy's and kissed him.

Slipping his tongue into ed mouth mustang deepened the kiss and pulled the petite blonde as closely as possible. His tongue eagerly explored the youngers mouth, while he tried to encourage him to participate

Edward allowed his tongue to work against his, even as he moved his body closer to the taller mans

Groaning the raven haired male slid his hands up the back of eds shirt. Enjoying the closeness before breaking the kiss just to look at the blonde. Wondering if he was enjoying it..or if it was simply an act.

Despite Edward's wishes, his breathing was slightly faster than normal and his pulse seemed to speed in his body. He was admittedly gay, and the fact his new boss was kind of hot was a plus. So of course he'd be turned on. Why wouldn't he?

Roy had to force himself to back away. "Why dont you get to work." he murmured

Ed swallowed, nodding his head. "I should. If you'd show me where that is."

"I'll show you where it is, but before we leave...make sure you have your composure."

Edward straighted himself and stared right at him. "I'm fine."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Of course you are." he commented coolly "follow me then." he opened the closet door and calmly walked out leading the way to the prosthetic and robotics lab. once they were there he looked at ed. "here you are." he murmured before moving to walk away.

Edward nodded. "Thank you for showing me, sir. I'm sure you're a very busy person," Edward said before turning and heading into the area, planning to get right to work.

Mustang looked over his shoulder at the blonde and shrugged "your welcome." he whispered before going back to his office. Desperately wanting to ram his head into one of the walls along the way. He had no clue what had overcame him, or why he was incredibly attracted to his new employee.. the one thing he did know was that he was going to have one hell of a time controlling himself around the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** We don't own FMA

**author's: **SeiferAlmasy86 and Dark Nuriko

**Warnings:** The same exact warnings from the previous chapter apply.

Love me tender. --- Chapter two.

In two months, Edward had managed to take the Prosthetics and robotics area by storm. The ideas the rather short genius came up with were shattering and amazing. The young man had been laughed at in the beginning. But soon, he had shut them all up and brought the department up in leaps and bounds.

Rather impressed with Edwards work, and the excitement he brought to the said area, Roy made sure they had the necessary funding. Giving anything and everything to avoid the blonde genius. When avoiding didn't work, he gave the man the cold shoulder in hopes Edward would get the wrong impression.

Edward didn't mind it at all. With Mustang avoiding him at times and then giving him a cold shoulder, he figured he wouldn't have to trade his body for funding. So, he was happily working his ass off to learn more about various robotics and prosthetics, trying to go this route first to find the thing that would aid his brother.

Schezka blinked as she pushed the bridge of her glasses up further on her nose. "What is that your working on ed?" she asked

Edward looked up and over at the woman. She was truly amazing. She could memorize whole books after reading them once. "I'm trying to come up with something for spinal cord injuries."

"Can't you use the same kind of metal used on the cyborg's spinal cord. the metal doesn't deteriorate and a human with such problem wouldn't experience anything negative. the body shouldn't attack the metal or reject it at all. ..sort of like they use those metal disks to replace the damaged vertebrae disks."

"I've tried that... but for some reason the neural connections won't work on a completely mental spine. We need a new type of material that will work with it."

She tapped her foot "what..about asking Roy for more funding so we can find a new material?" she offered "I was going to suggest synthetic bones, that could support the neural connections...but i dont know how that'd be possible or where to get such."

Edward thought about it, even as his left hand rubbed over his right wrist. "I think there is a way, but more funding is certainly necessary. I'll fill out the appropriate papers for it and send it up and see what comes of it."

Schezka nodded "Alright, well, I'm going to lunch." she gestured at the clock. "aren't you hungry?"

Edward held up a brown bag. "I've got food."

The girl looked a bit disappointed with Ed's response "ah... well. enjoy your meal.. dont work too hard." she commented before leaving the room heading to the cafeteria. Her head hung a bit, and shoulders slumped.

Edward filled out the proper papers and sent them up, even as he ate and worked at the same time. He couldn't ignore the feeling that something was missing, but he didn't want to just step away from work. His best work came when he was a little hungry and feeling over worked. He knew the girl was flirting with him, he just... didn't look at women like that.

Not having the most pleasant day. Roy frowned when he received yet another funding request from the prosthetic and robotics team, on top of just about every other area in the facility. he went through the paperwork deciding which ones needed the funding more than others. Just to get a bit of fresh air, as well as to get out of the rather gloomy office, he delivered each funding notice personally. When he reached the prosthetic and robotics lab, he calmly entered the room. and placed the declination of funding down in front of Edward.

Edward looked at it and frowned, looking up at him. "I take it us making leaps and bounds over the other areas means we've outlived our funding grants?" he asked, golden eyes serious.

Roy looked at him "Actually it has nothing to do with that. it has everything to do with everyone requesting funding within the past 24 hours, your section is not the only one that got declined. I just thought some of the reasons for the other grants were far more important than your request."

While Edward mentally fumed at the thought that helping cure quadriplegic people was less important, he didn't say anything to show his anger. "I see. Well, we'll keep working as best we can then," he murmured.

Roy ran his fingers through his hair. "Have you ever noticed when your angry your eyes light up just a bit?" he asked "you could always yell at me elric, after all no one else is around. and wont be for..awhile. Holding everything inside is bad for your health, physically and mentally...but.. you know that already dont you?" he sighed "why dont you yell and scream and say how you truly feel so it'll make you feel refreshed, and your work performance would greatly improve"

"There's nothing wrong with my performance and the last thing I'm gonna do is yell at my boss. You've rejected the funding. I'm certain it'll happen more times than not. I'll survive."

pursing his lips mustang scoffed. "You're something else." he murmured lowly, as he took his time walking away from the younger man.

Edward turned slightly. "I'm something else? I'm not the one acting like a child and either avoiding the new guy or else giving him the cold shoulder," he replied in a huff, wanting to control himself but finding his pet peeve was setting him off.

"I'm not acting like a child, I recognized you for your work and give you the funding you need. Thus is my job as your boss, what more could you possibly want?"

"I don't want anything. But if having you avoid this department for over a week is normal, then I'm sorry I said anything," he replied, knowing he was right. Everyone in the department said he was down every two days to check on their progress. Since Ed started... he'd been down about three times, counting this one.

"I accept your apology." Mustang commented coolly "keep up the good work."

Mentally Edward debated wither or not he should let all the air out of this man's tires. He then focused on his work, figuring that if he wanted to ignore him, then he could do the same.

Roy moved so his face was rather close to eds. his lips were just barely brushing against the youngers. "i said...keep up the good work...Edward.." he said softly studying his employee for a second and not even comprehending himself how he could go from the icy and apathetic demeanor to.. a down right..lustful one. it bothered him, he figured the lust and desire he had for the blonde would dissipate...but instead...it grew..stronger..to the point he could see himself...just..fucking the man anywhere.. no matter who was around.

Edward looked up at him, his gold eyes staring right into Roy's. "Thank you sir, I will," he replied, not fully giving the other man what he wanted. He wouldn't give away his feelings. Especially not to someone like this.

unsatisfied mustang gently grabbed ahold of ed's metallic hand and pressed it to his lips "You really are something else." he whispered softly his eyes filled with the want and desire. as well as the determination to get exactly what rather who he wanted

Edward was grateful he hadn't fixed all the sensors in his false arm when he watched Roy take it and start to press kisses into it. He had fixed the heat cords, but apparently, just seeing the other man kiss his skin was enough to make his breathing hitch. "I'm sorry I'm displeasing to you."

"Now why would you think that you are displeasing to me?" he asked as he pulled ed into his lap, making the blonde straddle him while he kissed his employee's neck

Edward closed his eyes, finding his whole body tingle. "Well, in the fact I don't react as you wish me to," he replied, not understanding why he didn't mind this man's touch, even when he knew it wasn't because Roy cared for him. The man could care less.

Licking and nipping on Edwards neck, Roy moaned hotly before focusing his attention on the mans ears, he licked along the outer rim, "Just seeing you makes me.react in ways I dont want to." he whispered hotly through the moans and panting. Slowly bucking his hips upward he let ed feel his arousal.

Edward couldn't help but gasped, feeling that heat against himself and unable to control the answering arousal at it. "Its... simple. Keep me busy... and keep avoiding me... and you won't... have to react that... way."

the elder held him firmly moaning hotly. he slid his hand down ed's pants his fingers wrapped around his length and began stroking it gently as he rubbed his own hard on against the young mans ass, and kissed his neck and shoulder "I can't help it." he panted heavily "it's not that simple.. its far...far more complicated...i want to make you scream my name...i want you to see heaven...i want to take you there." he panted stroking him firmly

"Okay my funding... and you can do whatever you wish," Edward panted out, figuring he could play this game. He leaned in, moaning sexually into Roy's ear before licking the rim of it, finding small whimpers and groans passing his lips with each touch.

Roy smiled a bit "Let me go get that funding for you.." he whispered, lying through his teeth. he got up and walked out of the room, as if nothing had happened in there, and resumed his own work, in his office.

Edward sighed, his breathing shuddering slightly. Damn that man. He was fairly certain Mustang wasn't going to do anything about the funding. Honestly, a part of Edward was depressed over the thought while the other was glad he wouldn't. If he got physically involved with his boss, it would only cause problems. It really was better this way. Running a shaking hand through his hair, he turned to focus back on his work, ignoring his aroused body until it gave up and relaxed as well.

Schezka ran inside extremely excited "ed. guess what?! we got approved for the funding!" she chimed happily. "so...what are we going to do now?" she asked seriously "are we going to be looking into the synthetic neural acceptable bones?"

Edward couldn't help but freeze at those words. Was Mustang serious? Why would he change his mind? Was fucking him really that important to the man? It just didn't seem possible. Yet he had something else to deal with now. "Well, we'll have to get the synthetic material that can handle being inside of a body and then test it with the neural patterns and pathways that run through it."

"Sounds like an excellent plan." the girl began gathering the books and searching through them for specific neural patterns that may help Ed.

"I'm glad you approve of it," Edward replied, glad the girl was so easy to work with.

"Of course I approve. After all it makes more sense that way." she chimed ecstatically, she then looked at Edward "is there something bothering you... you didn't seem so thrilled when I told you that our funding was approved."

Edward shook his head. "I was just surprised. I got the message saying that it wasn't accepted."

Schezka looked a bit troubled "Oh...you applied for a fund as well?" she murmured "I thought..that I'd save you some trouble and apply for the funding. and got an approved notice.

Edward blinked, staring at her. "You sent one up as well? And it was approved?" he asked, feeling his mind begin to race with ideas. That... fucking bastard! He'd purposely teased and played with Edwards mind, even when he already knew that the funding was okay'd, just at Schezka's request, not his own.

"Well yeah," the girl whispered timidly 'did you not want me to?" she pushed her glasses up on her nose yet again, a continuous nervous habit of hers. "Maybe you should talk to.. Miss Riza." she suggested "you dont look so thrilled about the funding.. is there a problem?"

Edward quickly schooled his features. "No, that isn't it. I just wish you had told me you were going to submit it."

"I am so sorry! I just wanted to surprise you. I know.. I'll go talk to Mr. Mustang." she said before getting up and running out of the room. A short while after schezka ran off she brought mustang back with her. "Ed..show him what your working on.. he's interested and wants to know what we're working on."

Edward raised a single eyebrow at those words. "Is that so? Well, then by all means, boss, come look and learn," he said. He then began telling him all about his ideas and how he wanted to be able to restore a severed spinal cord.

Roy walked over and listened to ed while listening to him explain how they were going to heal quadriplegic people. He looked at Ed after fully listening. "The person who helped your friend, would be your best bet to go along these lines." he said "doesn't your friends arm and leg have sensation even though the limbs themselves are metal?..Couldn't you do that with the spinal cord?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. As long as everything is connected right, they can."

"Im sure it's not a problem, I'm sure you know the central nerve system fairly well."

"I've come to learn it very well"

Chuckling, Roy turned his head looking at the young blonde "I'm sure you have." he whispered sultrily into the mans ear. He purposely let his lips linger in front of ed's ear, his hot breath caressing it.

"You are a liar," he hissed softly to him, so that only he could hear it and not the woman in the room.

"How am I a liar?'' Mustang asked softly

"You said you rejected the funding," Edward remarked

"I did, but only because you two both applied for a grant."

"I see. You didn't feel obligated to tell me that?"

Schezka watched the two of them interact and began feeling very uncomfortable herself. She quietly slid out of the room leaving the two men to their disturbingly quiet conversation. "I felt as if you should communicate better to avoid such discrepancies in the future.. obligation..nah." mustang murmured

"I see. Then I'll just have to never take you at your first word until I hear something else"

Grabbing ahold of ed, the elder pinned him to the desk, and slid behind him pressing his groin firmly against the blondes ass. He rocked his hips teasingly and licked the back of eds ear. "actions do speak louder than words..dont you agree?"

Edward gasped, even as he closed his eyes. "They do. They speak of a lawsuit should someone see this going on while I'm supposed to be at work"

You dont mind...do you?" Roy asked as he kissed his way from the back of ed's ear to the crook of his neck sucking on it. "mmm you taste...so good." he drawled huskily

"I... wouldn't mind so much... if we were... somewhere other than here."

Pulling away Mustang gently grabbed ahold of ed's hand "We'll go to my office then."

"Is that safe, while I should be working?"

"...Of course it's safe.. or are you just stalling.. do you not want to?" he asked looking a bit confused

"I didn't say I didn't."

Smirking, Roy led Edward back to his office. Or attempted to. When they stepped onto the elevator and got half way there. He hit the stop button before turning to the petite blonde. The first thing he did however was reach around and removed the hair tie from the blonde's hair. "you look so much better with your hair down."

Edward felt his pulse pick up at the closeness. "This is going... to be rather telling... and leaving my hair down isn't in the guidelines for work."

"Which makes it even better, because then only I can see you ..like this." the raven haired man pulled his employee close and leaned down, pressing his lips against the others'. He slipped his tongue into Ed's mouth groaning hotly as his tongue attempted to persuade Elric's to join in.

Edward's did join in, almost as if battling for dominance.

Mustang's breathing became labored and his pants sported a rather telling sign of his arousal. Paying that no mind he continued kissing the younger male, his tongue quickly gliding and swirling around the blondes as he tasted him, then devoured him. Just one little kiss wasn't cutting it anymore, his body wanted more. He couldn't get the man off of his mind...as as much as the said male responded to sexual contact, Roy decided he wouldn't go away with nothing this time.

Edward was trembling slightly in the taller mans arms, panting against his lips, even as he returned each lust-filled kiss. God... this was driving him nuts. If he was going to do something, he needed to do something.

Sliding his hands up the back of Edwards shirt, Roy licked his lips and groaned at just how soft his skin was. Not wasting anymore time, he quickly discarded ed's shirt and hastily removed his pants as well as any undergarment. Kneeling down he lustfully looked at the blondes length before licking the tip of Edwards penis.

Edward cried out, his golden eyes growing wide at the hot touch of his tongue.

Enjoying the noises his partner was making, Mustang slowly took more of the hard organ into his mouth. His tongue wrapped around the stiff length, gently kneading every inch. Wanting to hear more of Ed's voice, Roy brought his right hand up and began massaging Edwards sac.

Edward felt one knee shiver as pleasure washed over him making him twitch. "G... God..."

Moving his left hand up, the elder man slid it along the back of ed's knee all while engulfing his cock completely and sucking firmly on it as if it were a delicious lollipop.

Edward began to press up into his mouth, a hand coming up to run his fingers through his hair, urging him to move on him more.

Moaning heatedly, Roy moved his left hand from the back of ed's knee up to the blondes lips, his fingertips gliding along them as he silently asked for Edward to coat them, while he continued pleasing him

Ed parted his lips, sucking on them eagerly, even as he began to press his hips deeper into Roy's hot mouth.

Moving his fingers from ed's mouth once he felt that they were lubricated enough, the elder man slipped them in between the blonde's legs, teasingly rubbing ed's pucker before slowly pushing his middle finger into him. Groaning and sucking harder at the tightness and heat that captured his digit. Roy felt his own length twitch in anticipation, as well as his entire body seemingly being consumed by the lust.

Edward whimpered, shifting on that finger, feeling as if he was hard and patine. It was hard to remain standing, the pleasure washing over him was almost too much to take. It was amazing, the feelings washing over him.

pulling away momentarily Roy sought to accommodate Edward by making him more comfortable. He guided the blonde to lay down on his back, before continuing where he left off. Gradually working that middle finger in and out of Edward, searching all around for that sweet spot, hoping to drive the man over the edge. Just to let him have a small taste of the euphoria he could bring to him

Edward groaned, arching against him with each move and caress. "God... don't... stop."

Adding his index and ring finger into the tight passage way, mustang gently stretched him, panting heavily and sucking harder, his head bobbing at a faster pace than earlier.

Edward pulled on his hair slightly. "S... Stop... before... I cum before you..."

Heeding ed's request, Roy pulled back and looked at him shivering a bit. He removed his clothes and looked at ed. "Do you want to get me wet?" he asked huskily "or do you want it now?"

"It'll hurt if its... now," he replied, before shifting and moving to take the length into his mouth, to suckle it and make it moist.

Roy reached out and tangled his fingers in the silky blonde locks, pulling gently on them. "fuck...yes." he moaned hotly while bucking up into the hot Orpheus

Once he was soaking, he smiled. "Good?"

Nodding, the elder moved back and slid himself in between eds legs yet again. the tip of his penis slowly pressing into the blonde. He kissed him deeply, groaning as he fought the urge to just embed himself in the glorious heat.

Edward gasped, closing his eyes. "G... God... your... so... big."

"You..you're so tight..." Mustang moaned "mmm fuck..yeah.." licking his lips as he rocked his hips to and fro until he was completely inside of Edward

Edward winced and gasped, taking the length inside, even as he felt like he was pulled tight. "You... really... are... big..."

Roy looked at him concerned "Are you alright? It's not hurting you is it?"

"Its... tight and tense... but I'm not... in pain."

Giving the blonde a quick peck on the lips, mustang waited a few minutes, allowing ed the time to adjust before rolling his hips yet again. Slowly pulling out and thrusting back into him, moaning hotly. His brow turned up into pure bliss "mmm god yes.." he panted. He shifted his hips a little bit, causing the head of his cock to hit ed's prostate. "mmmg come on baby.." he whispered to ed huskily. while nibbling on his ear "let me hear your voice."

Edward cried out at the feeling of that hot, hard, length pressing up into him, working his prostate. "Your... amazing," he panted, rocking against him, finding nothing but pleasure in this mans actions.

Roy smiled against the younger mans neck before kissing the corner of his mouth. He placed a hand on each of the blondes hips holding him still while he began increasing the pace, panting heavily against Edwards chest as he did so, His skilled tongue worked each nipple, the same so neither was neglected, or less hard. "ungh Edward..." he moaned "god...your so tight..." he panted

"I... I'm rather... small... you know..." he panted back, even as he rocked against him.

"Yes..but your body molds perfectly against my own..that's what I like." he chuckled. moving a hand from one of ed's hips he wrapped his fingers around the blonde's length stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Edward whimpered, even as he groaned and panted. "I... don't know... if I can... hold on... much longer."

"i..i...can't." Roy choked out as his thrusts became nothing more than quick rapid jerks of his hips, his hand gripped eds length firmly, but not too firm as to where it'd inflict pain upon him, he slammed his cock into the blonde's prostate repeatedly moaning hotly his back arching slightly, as he neared his own orgasm.

Edward screamed, arching back, even as he panted and came, his whole body shaking and his ass closing around his cock

Groaning lowly, Mustang muffled any screams of his own by gently biting down on the slender shoulder dip of the petite blond beneath him. His eyes fluttered closed when he felt his hot seed pour into the tight canal. "fuck..." he whispered almost inaudibly into eds ear.

Ed whimpered, closing his eyes. "Damn... that was... rather... intense..."

"...Yes...it was."

We shouldn't... keep the elevator held much... longer."

"No...we shouldn't." Roy responded hesitantly pulling out of ed. he grabbed a handkerchief cleaning ed up a little bit, along with himself before he dressed and straightened himself out to look as if nothing had happened.

Ed moaned, wincing, even as he dressed once more and fixed his hair.

Mustang watched Ed and sighed softly. Once they were both ready he pulled the stop button back allowing the elevator to move yet again.

"I guess going to your office isn't necessary now... right?" he asked, pressing the button for the floor before his.

"your more than welcome to relax and rest in my office, I know your ass has to be hurting."

"I have work to get back to... and a grant in our budget to earn."

"I see.." clearing his throat Roy relaxed back against the railing in the elevator. "get to it then..." he murmured.

Edward nodded. "Yes, boss," he replied, even as he stepped off on the floor he pushed and moved to get back to his office.

Before he walked out of the elevator Roy kissed him gently, then shoved him out. Pressing the 'close door' button continuously in hopes that the elevator doors would close quicker, he then proceeded to go to his office. plopped down in his chair and sighed heavily. "I wonder if my lust will subside..for him." he muttered to himself

Edward wondered what that last kiss was about. It was just sex, right? Not anything special. There was no way it could have been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**We, yet again own Nada...zilch...squat...zero...

**Authors':** SeiferAlmasy86 AND Dark Nuriko

**Warnings:**The same exact warnings from chapter one apply.

Days came and went, Roy kept checking up on each individual department's progress, but unfortunately with all the budgeting, planning and projects going on he couldn't visit everyone himself, there fore he had his assistant Riza helping him keep tabs on the projects, whether they were a s uccess or a failure. So on and So forth

Edward's team had been working overtime on their latest project, knowing he was getting close to the answer. Almost everything was running smoothly, except the damn thing would over heat from too much activity.

"What if we design a fan, to help keep it cool, kind of like ...how a computer works." Schezka suggested, looking as if she was just about ready to rip all of her hair out of her head due to pure frusteration.

"But this is going in a human body... we can't have the same set up for it. No... something isn't right. There's something I'm missing."

Schezka sighed "it's getting over heated right? kind of sounds like you have one too many neurons in one spot." she mumbled while looking at the clock on the wall boredly

Edward nodded in agreement, even as he sighed. "Why don't you get some rest. I'll work a little more then head home myself."

"I'm sorry. It's just been an excruiningly long week. If your positive you have everything under control i'll be more than willing to go home and hit the sack."

"I'm fine, really, go get some rest. You don't have to push yourself."

Nodding the girl pushed her self up from the lab table, grabbing her coat and her bag before walking out of the room. the door quietly shut behind her,

Edward sighed and stared at the model in front of him. There was something wrong. Something that he just wasn't managing to figure out. It was a small problem... that much was certain... otherwise it wouldn't be illuding him so much.

"What seems to be the problem with this prototype?" Riza asked announcing her presense in the room at last.

Edward turned his head, looking at her. "Oh, well it keeps overheating. I keep trying to think of how to cool it down, but the answer seems to be just out of reach."

"...hmm. are you sure you have all the right senses connected correctly?"

"Yeah, that much I've made certain of."

"Can you use...a form of cold to counter the heat?" she inquired

He though about it, checking over the system. "I might be able to..."

Riza smiled "If that doesn't work, then I dont have any idea what could possibly be causing it to overheat or how to go about fixing it. Though, I'm positive you'll find the answer without my help anyways...How are you looking on materials?"

Edward gave her a genuine smile. "Don't worry about it. The little bit of help works wonders, believe me."

"Well I'm glad my help can of some use to you."

"It has been, thank you."

Riza smiled warmly at the young man. "Your welcome. Now.. is there anything you need, material wise that i could get for you?"

Edward thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Perhaps a couple plastic screws. The ones that can withstand heat and cold."

the blonde haired woman nodded "I'll bring them to you, after the order gets shipped in." she said "Is everything alright Edward? Schezka mentioned something rather...troubling to me a few days ago regarding Mustang and Yourself. She said you two appeared to have a rather intimate discussion, then hurried off to the elevator...is he bullying you in some way?"

Edward mentally figured he'd have to give the older man a piece of his mind, even as he looked at her and shook his head. "Not at all. I was merely upset that he had sent me a funding refusal letter but managed to forget to tell me he had approved Schezka's request before mine came in."

"Ah.. well, he's developed a habit of doing that...don't take it personally."

"so I've learned. I don't take anything serious from him."

Riza looked at Edward a bit surprised. "If you don't take him seriously, you're bound to have a bumpy and rough road ahead of you. He may be a slacker, but I can assure you he's always serious. He just does weird tests to test each departments communication skills."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Well, usually Schezka and I work out well together. It just she had wanted to surprise me this time and didn't know I was doing the same."

"That may be however, perhaps it would be best if you talk to your boss...since there's obviously a problem between the two of you."

"I see. Then I'll go order you those plastic screws." she murmured promptly leaving.

Thank you," Edward called, before moving to get back to work, knowing there was much he had to finish before he could all this ready for testing.

Meanwhile, Roy wasn't having the best day. He wasn't feeling too well, and ontop of that, everyone seemed to be running over their deadlines, due to too many complications in their experiments. He laid his head down on his desk, his brows furrowed together in pain. "fuckin' migrane." he murmured as he burrowed his head, trying to block out the light and sound.

Edward sighed, stretching. Honestly, he was well ahead of things. In fact, he was certain theirs would be finished with time to spare... once he got those screws he'd asked for. It would also be well under budget. With a smile, he got to work filling out the progress report, being proud of himself, even as he worked on a cooling core for the artificial spine.

Once Riza reached Roy's office she knocked on the door, not hearing anything she opened the door and peeked inside. Immediantly frowning when she saw her boss sound asleep. Clenching her fists she grabbed a nearby chair and chunked it at his head, succeeding in doing all but waking the man. Mustangs lap top, crashed to the floor along with anything else that was on the desk.

Stomping over to him she smacked him in the back of the head. "Wake up. Your not allowed to sleep while your at work. I need you to order weather resistant plastic screws for Ed."

Opening his eyes Mustang looked at the woman, half asleep. "...Sure thing.." he murmured and picked up the laptop ordering what he had heard riza say. He printed out the reciept and handed it to her. "give it to him.. he'll need it when they come in."

Frowning riza took the paper and left the office haughtily. She went back down to the Prosthetic and Robotics laboratory, she calmly handed the reciept to the blonde scientist. "Roy ordered those weather resistant screws for you. He said you need the reciept for when the order comes in."

Edward read over the reciept and felt his whole face turn red. He then growled and stood up. He took his report and the reciept into hand and made his way up to Roy's office without a word to anyone. With a loud growl, he slamed open the door. "What the hell is this!?"

Roy jerked his head up, looking at him "I was told you needed it...so I ordered it for you." he muttered "...you wanted weather resistant screws...right?"

"Obviously you need to pay more attention at work. You didn't order me Weather Resistant Screws. You placed an order for a Weather Resistant Sex Bot!"

Rubbing his temples Mustang winced 'If you're going to yell can you at least turn the lights off?" he whined "It'll take some of the pain away. It was an honest mistake." he grumbled opening the laptop again. He canceled the sex bot order, then scrolled down the list of supplies, printing out the reciept for the correct item this time. "the printer is down by your feet." he mumbled apathetically. He covered his eyes and groaned miserably. "I could have ordered something more humiliating.'' he pointed out. "perhaps I should include the security tape I confiscated, of our little rendevous in the elevator..."

Edward felt his face flare a dark red. For once, he couldn't control himself. "If you kept up on your work correctly, then perhaps you wouldn't get such a headache. On top of that, you'd be in just as much trouble over that tape as I would." Even as he complained, he turned off the light and walked over to him, pressing thumb and forefinger against pressure points in his forehead and began rubbing them, working to alleviate the headache.

Roy relaxed, moaning softly. "I do my job correctly. It's just each department constantly needs something, which is fine. However when they are behind on their deadlines, it creates more paperwork for me...same if their project is a complete failure" he shifted in his chair. "Could you rub my neck?" he asked "I think part of the problem is my neck or back is out of alignment..neither will pop back into place though."

Edward didn't both to comment about the order, he just began to work on rubbing his back and slowly worked on relaxing it so he could pop it into place. "Well, if it will make you happy, the department I'm in is under budget, ahead of schedule, and almost done."

Mustang moaned and hummed as he slowly relaxed "Good job.." he murmured thickly "at least someone cares about their job..around here."

"I have the biggest motivation to get this done," he replied, even as he moved swiftly and with a press, popped his back right back into place.

Grunting roy turned around and looked at ed. "You never told me..." he gently took ed's right hand into his own. "if you felt as if you experianced heaven."

"It was in an elevator... on the hard floor, with people whispering about us after ward. How could that be called heaven?" he questioned, even as he continued to rub at his spine after making certain it was in place.

The elder man smiled "Well, I am sorry about the hard floor..." he chuckled "but you weren't complaining, as for people talking...let them talk." he whispered softly "besides. it couldn't have been that bad."

"No... it was... really nice... but really, it isn't something to do at work."

"I have the tape, so neither of us get in trouble for it. Shit happens.. it was spur of the moment. and lust got the better of us.. it certaintly wasn't one sided.. i know that much."

"I never said it was," Edward muttered, his cheeks rather red, even as he continued to massage his back.

Roy smirked. "So what is it about me that you find attractive?"

"Don't get cocky over here. I didn't say it was anything about you that attracts me."

Mustang tensed, the playful smirk wiped completely from his face as he regarded the blonde, with a scowl and narrowed eyes. "Then you were just cock hungry..anyone would've appeased you i'm sure."

Edward's hands dropped from his back and his hands shook. "If that's the kind of person you think I am, find a new play toy. Just because I don't focus on looks doesn't mean I'm a slut." That said, he turned and moved to march out of the office, his metal arm moving a little stiffly.

roy moved after him and stopped him grabbing ahold of the metal arm. "I was just asking why you'd let me have sex with you? I'm use to random sex being because of physical attraction. Why do you seem so affected by everything I say and do? Your giving me mixed signals here. Should I pursue or should I just walk away and forget anything happened? Or do you even desire anything from me..at all?"

"I... liked your... voice," Edward replied, speaking softly. "I'm just not used to any of this. Its really just too hard to handle. I don't like mixing personal relationships with work. Its too difficult to handle."

Mustang let go of him. "You can go. You have the reciept for the materials needed to finish your project." he said coolly. He quietly walked over and sat down in his office chair, opening the blinds looking out the window.

Edward held the reciept, looking down at it as he stood at the door. "If... you want something... more with me... than just a convient fuck buddy... then... lets keep our time at work professional and our private time left out of the office."

"Why are you even bothering to offer an ultimatium?" Roy asked "you just said yourself that you are not good in relationships and are not attracted to me. I'm not that much of an asshole to coherce someone into a relationship with me. To be truthful, I dont even know if I want a relationship right now."

Edward tensed. Damn it... why was the man so dense. "You know what, never mind. Lets both act like it never happened and ignore it all." That said he opened the door and left the room.

Roy just sighed heavily and got up and walked out of his office shortly after ed did, but instead of stopping him, he brushed right past the blonde, with his coat and keys in hand. He went to the elevator and hit the down arrow.

Edward tensed, but instead of waiting for the elevator, he moved to take the stairs.

"Dont be childish." mustang muttered "you'll wear yourself out by taking the steps, especially when the elevator is already here."

Edward ignored him and opened the door, moving down the stairs with ease. Contray to his looks and the fact one leg was fake, he had no problem taking the stairs.

Mustang watched him leave, before stepping into the elevator, taking his leave for the day.Or attempted to leave for the day until an old friend walked into the elevator as he was trying to get off of it.

Hughes smiled at Roy and chuckled ''Long day?" he asked his friend. "are you sure you want me to evaluate this...edward elric lad, and offer him a job with me?" he asked

Roy just snorted ' the quicker you get him out of here, the better." he snapped walking away from his friend, muttering harsh words under his breath about a specific blonde

Edward was back down in his office, getting back to work on the cooling system for the artificial spine, needed to forget about certain irritating black haired men.

Hughes found Ed's office after having to ask several different people for directions. He rapped on the door with his knuckles.

Edward didn't even bother to look up as he responded to the knock. "Come in," he called.

Hughes calmly walked in, and shut the door quietly behind himself. "Is this the treatment for quadriplegics?" he inquired while looking it over.

"...I take it your Edward Elric?..if you'd like I can explain why I am here.."

Edward nodded, even as he looked at him. "I'd appreciate that. I am curious as to why you're here."

"First of all, my name is Maes Hughes," he said "so mr. elric it's a pleasure to meet you. The purpose of this 'uninticipated meeting is all a friend of mine's doing. He told me how skilled you were in this department and field." he began. "I own a health care facility for quadriplegic, and was wondering if you'd be interested in making a deal with me. NASA would supply you with the materials, but in turn you would be working for me...making more than your making here not to mention you'd be doing exactly what you're doing here." he pointed at the replica spinal cord.

Edward tense. He could just guess who the friend was. It was obviously Roy... and he wanted to get rid of him. Well, that was more than enough answer for him, wasn't it. So he looked away and shrugged. "Sure, why not. Only thing is... the first person on the list for this when they're stable and ready for human use has to be Alphonse Elric."

Maes smiled "That can be arranged." he said calmly "I apologize if this offer has caught you offguard, your boss asked me..I'd say about a month ago to come here and ask you if you'd like this oppurtunity. Problem is, i just didn't have time to do so until today. Sorry for the surprise." he joked "when would you like to start?"

"Whenever you want me. I wouldn't want to hold people back."

"I'm going to ask you to complete more two weeks here only because it'll look better on you in the long run. After those two weeks are up, you'll start for me the following day...any questions..concerns...problems?"

He shook his head, listening to him. "No, it all sounds just fine. I guess I'll be seeing you later then."

Hughes smiled "Great, keep up the good work." he said softly his gold eyes lighting up as he smiled genuinely.

Edward looked back to his work, even as he nodded his head. "Yes. I will. Thank you."

Hughes just smiled and quietly took his leave.

--------

The next few weeks didn't fly by as one would've expected. Roy began leaving the budgeting more up to Riza, while he, himself worked on a theory he had. However to get away from all the questions and badgering people, he had to go to the laboratory where Ed's team worked, not once did he bother the small group of intellectuals. in fact he just kept quiet and minded his own business.

Edward didn't once glance toward the man who haunted his dreams at night. He refused to. If the man couldn't understand what he had said, then he obviously didn't need to be thought of while at work.

Schezka walked over to Roy "What are you working on?" she asked

Roy looked up at her and showed her the 'ignition cloth. "I just finished a rather interesting piece of literature that talked about how several thousand years ago, there were these groups of alchemists, having control over different elements, and such. There's been scientific studies that show alchemists were merely a myth, however I want to prove that they aren't just a myth. Needless to say, this is an ignition glove, designed purposely to be fire resistant, as well as help me with the transition of creating fire out of the air molecules, by manipulating them."

Edward hesitantly stiffened at hear those words, but he didn't say anything. There was no way he'd say anything. After all, it wasn't his place to say something. So instead, he kept his mouth shut and continued his own work, which was perfecting the finished proto-type for the artificial spine.

Schezka blinked as she picked up the glove, and walked over to her busy co-worker showing it to him "Look at this." she said softly "it makes chills run up your spine doesn't it?" she gleamed. Roy looked over at the two, watching them, but more importantly just wanting the glove back, yet didn't object to the other two researchers examining his work.

Edward looked at it and instantly spied a problem. "It'll kill you if you try using it. There's a part here that's unstable. You should try using an oxygen tube instead, its a little harder to control but at least they won't blow up in a backfire," he said, before turning back to his own work.

Roy's eye twitched at the fact Ed not only pointed out the flaw, he himself knew was there, but more so at the advice. He scooted the chair back and stood up, calmly making his way to the front. "Actually." he murmured "that's a left handed glove." he murmured "She grabbed the wrong glove. That's simply a work in progress" he showed Edward the correct glove "this one is completed."

Edward accepted it and looked it over before handing it back. "Its not completed. I hate to tell you, but that one won't start. You weren't focused on it and covered the spark that would set it off. Of course, once you fix that little problem, you can call it complete." That said, Edward turned back to the spine, checking over the computer screen which read all okays across the board, meaning it was passed its checks.

Roy frowned his eyes narrowed. "Thank you, so very much for pointing out the flaws in my work, is there anything else you'd like to announce to belittle me perhaps?"

Schezka was gathering the data on the project, and stopped when she heard Roy snap at ed. She just looked at her partner, slightly confused as to where roy's outburst had come from. After all Ed was only trying to help him

Edward looked over at him. "If I was belittling you, I would have said that it was a waste of time and that science has no place for things like that. But then, I am rather short so pershaps you took my simple critiques to help the wrong way and saw it as me belittling you. For that, I'm sorry." With that said, he collected his paper work and moved from the desk to his main little work area, sitting down in front of a computer and moving to input the information that was on the notes in front of him.

Roy just scoffed "If anything is a waste of time.." he stopped himself and simply grabbed his belongings "you know what. your right." he threw the gloves into the biohazard container, and left the room. "Ed." Schezka said softly "I think...you hurt his feelings."

"No... he doesn't have feelings when it comes to anything that has to do with me. If anything... he'll retrive them later when we aren't here." He moved over to the otherwise empty container and pulled out the gloves. He made the necessary corrections before setting down on the table where Roy had been. "Besides, he's the one who wanted me gone, Schezka. I won't be here after tomorrow... so he just merely wanted one more reason to poke at the freak of nature before I wasn't here to tease."

"I thought you two got along rather well." she commented while reading the book in her hands. "I thought it was just a rumor that you're leaving, i doubt it has anything to do with him viewing you as a freak of nature though.. I was told through the grapevine that where ever your transferring to has better oppurtunities for you than he could offer you. Less hassle with funding, I guess...only the most prestigeous get transferred, the rest either stay or are fired." she pointed out. Lowering the book the young woman wiggled her finger at him. "Didn't you tell me a month ago that miscommunication was the main reason people didn't get along now a days? Why dont you go try to talk to him? Believe it or not our boss has feelings too. I've even seen him cry."

"You two are acting like an old married couple fighting about who hogged the covers, used the last of the toothpaste..or something like that." she added under her breath

Edward tensed. "I could care less about the funding now that we have this project done. I won't have to rush anything else. I like it here... I don't care about more prestige or better funding. I wasn't consulted about such plans. But anyway, what's the point of talking. I won't be staying."

The brunette just looked at him and shrugged "It'll get things off your chest if you consult in him and explain how your feeling, and give him a chance to explain how he's feeling. If you dont want to leave, there's only one person to tell and your being a big...butthead about it. It's none of my business so I'll be quiet since you're obviously uncomfortable"

Edward sighed. "Its more complicated than that, Schezka... just... leave things alone. They'll be fine as they are."

"Sorry." she whispered meekly

Edward went back to his work, planning to finish up early and leave so that Mustang would be able to come back down his for items. He knew why he was being transfered, and it wasn't just for his brains. Roy was finished with him, and this was the best way to get rid of him.

-----------------

Later that evening Roy went down to the Prosthetic and Robotics lab, noticing neither Schezka nor Ed were there, he sighed. However he did spot the gloves, laying on the table where he was sitting earlier that day. He grabbed them and put them into his pocket, before going into the computer and looking up Ed's home address, writing it down on a sheet of scrap paper, he grabbed his things and left the building. Yet instead of going home he drove in the opposite direction to a certain blondes residence. Pulling into the driveway, he parked turned his car off and went up to the door knocking on it.

Fresh from the shower, blonde hair lose and dripping slightly, with one towel around his waist while another was at his shoulders. He moved to open the door, blinking. "Mustang?" he asked, gold eyes surprised, even with the damp blond strands in his face.

The elder man's eyes became automatically glued to the blondes body, drinking in the sight. "...Ed..ward" he shook his head '' I came to...discuss a few rhings...with you."

Edward sighed, stepping back. "Come on in. I'll just go get dressed." That said he moved toward his bedroom.

Hesitantly walking inside he smirked, closing the door behind himself "...You dont have to get dressed on my behalf..." he quipped loud enough for the other man to hear.

"I will anyway," he called from his room, rubbing the towel through his hair and moving to pull on a pair of sweats and a tank top. Running a brush through his hair, he came out, looking at him. "What brings you here?"

Reaching into his pocket Roy pulled the gloves out dangling him infront of Ed's face "What is this about?" he asked "I tossed them out since they were defective."

"They weren't defective. They merely had a couple problems."

"Perhaps so, but didn't you say that my research was a complete waste of time and that science has no place for my work?"

"No I didn't! Damn it. I said if I was belittling you I would have called it that! I didn't!"

Roy raised his hands defensively "Alright..calm down." he muttered "so...exactly what is your problem with me?" he asked while sliding the gloves back into his pocket.

"You don't listen to what I say... for one."

"And what is it that you say that falls upon deaf ears?"

"I never said I wasn't attracted to you. I just said I don't go by looks. I go by a voice... or the way someone acts..."

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Alright." he said calmly "well I told Maes about you, since your interested in helping the quadriplegic...I figured you'd be happier with him as your boss rather than myself."

"I came to NASA because I wanted to be there. I told you... I merely had a reason for working in the area I was... and that's been finished," Edward replied, looking away. Damn the man... he assumed... which made an ass out of both of them.

"Then I'll inform him that you wish to stay at NASA." clearing his throat roy looked at him "anything else...you have on your mind?"

"You don't want me to stay... so don't worry about it. I already said I'd go," the blond stated, not wanting to press on about the whole thing.

"I don't want you to stay?" the man repeated "where the HELL in your warped mind did you come up with that reasoning? I said I felt you'd be better in a quadriplegic environment, inspiring those people with hope and belief that they can walk once more. I also thought you'd enjoy the hassle free funding for projects. I do what I think is best for my employees it has nothing to do with me wanting them out of my sight. If that was the case...I would have fired you."

Edward frowned, even as he ran a hand through his hair. "This is rediculous... it doesn't matter. Its been done. I won't be back after today."

Roy scowled ''It is ridiculous. I can't believe I have been drawn to someone who's..nothing more than a shell of a person. Do you not feel at all? Because if anyone is being irrational right now it's you. Your being childish and I have no clue why!"

"I have no clue why I fell for you either! You're arrogant, stubborn, and rather rude. You don't listen to anyone and your annoying at times." He panted as he repeasted what he'd said many times in his dreams. "So just let me go away and we can both forget one another."

The scowl was completely wiped from mustangs face as he looked at Ed in utter shock for a few minutes, the expression changing from shock to hurt, that was until he managed to pull himself together, regaining his composure, forcing any emotion off of his face. "I'm not forcing you to go nor stay." he pointed out "I apologize that you fell, for such a horrible person like myself. and even more so for my flaws, despite the fact everyone has them. Most importantly, I apologize greatly for taking time out of my day to come and attempt to make an effort to straighten things out with you. only to get into a bitching contest, and ...more confused. " he shrugged a nd walked to the front door. "i'll let myself out."

Edward sighed, even as he turned from him and made the mistake of having not worked on his leg in a while. The machine made a rather loud protest before the sound of grinding gears could be heard and a high sounding cry passed from Ed's lips as the whole thing seemed to short circuit and send a shock through his small, slender body. Damn it... he should have spent more time on maintance rather than daydreaming about his boss. With a thud, he fell to the floor, cracking the side of his head on the small end table he was near.

Hearing the clatter going on Roy rushed to where Ed was laying. Gently scooping the petite blond up into his arms, he carried him outside, and laid him in the back seat of his car, driving the man to the hospital. Once there, he demanded a doctor to look his employee over immediately not shutting his mouth until the nurses went to retrieve one, as well as a suitable room, with plenty of privacy.

Edward winced, closing his eyes. God... it hurt... What the hell was he doing? Forgetting something so simple?

Mustang looked at the doctor, who was standing over ed shining a flashlight in the blondes eyes, clicking his tongue in an ill mannered way. "What? what is it?!" roy demanded "is there something wrong with him?"

the middle aged doctor looked at Roy, a scowl on his face "He has a concussion. However I find it hard to believe he 'hit his head on the corner of an end table. He'd have tgo smash into it pretty hard for that to happen." the man scribbled notes down on Edwards chart. "I'm going to have to ask you to remain here, a police officer is on his way to question you."

Roy frowned his eyes narrowed as the foreign doctor walked out of the room, no doubt to dick off and screw some nurse in the janitors closet. "Could anything else go wrong today?" he muttered under his breath "god...damn it

Edward moaned softly, slowly opening his eyes, feeling pain flare across his skull. Damn, the leg was still sending shocks through his system. Without waiting for the nurse or doctor, he sat up and worked on trying to rip his sweats so that he could access his malfunctioning leg.

Looking at the smaller man, mustang got up and sighed heavily helping him slid the sweats off of his body rather than him ripping the clothing. his fingers accidently grazing against the supple skin as he did so.

Edward looked at him for a moment, before wincing as another shock went through him. "Thanks," he murmured, before reaching down to his leg and twisting it, till there was an audible crack. He then proceeded to pull the leg off with a hiss, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out at the shock as the mechanical leg zapped him once more before it was completely disconnected. Once that was done, he flipped the off switch and the whole shock wave ended. "Damn it..." he muttered, looking over the now safe to handle artifical limb.

Blinking in amazement mustang leaned close and gently touched where the metal limb joined flesh. the amazement wore off of his face as it was replaced with a brief shadow of sorrow for the young man. grabbing ahold of the blanket, he covered his flings lower body. "your welcome."

"I heard what that idiot doctor said. Don't worry... I'll correct them. They don't realize a faulty metal leg that's sending electrical jolts through my body tends to make me fall much faster and harder than a normal person. You'll never be charged," he murmured, even as he felt his head throb, even as he realized he'd need his spare leg from home before he'd be walking on his own feet again.

"I'd rather save you the humility." roy murmured "since you have a concussion.. I want you to talk to me." he looked out the window "You're something else." he said softly "Everything you say...everything you do, it's just...I dont know."

Edward nodded. "Yea... my little brother always said the same thing."

"At least im not the only one amused by your antics."

"So I see."

Roy was about to say something else when a couple police officers as well as the doctor walked in the room, the doctor stood at the edge of Ed's bed. An officer Marquez walked over beside of the blonde while Officer Marango stood beside the doctor, blocking Roy's path in case he decided to run. "From what your doctor tells me Mr Elric, Mr Mustang beats you. Would you care to press charges against him? or is the doctors assumption incorrect?" Marquez questioned.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Damn straight they're incorrect. I'm an amputee. I lose control of my replacement limb and hurt myself all the time. Roy was just nice enough to bring me to the hospital since he was visiting when it happened."

Both officers looked at each other, then at the doctor befor looking back at Ed "We're sorry to disturb you then," Marango said softly, "it seems to me..someone should question his patients rather than assume the worst scenerio..again, my partner and I give you our greatest apologies" turning to the doctor "can we talk to you out in the hall?" The doctor nodded and lead the other two out into the hall way to talk. Once the trio left Roy just smiled. "Why would I have beat your head in?" he wondered outloud, lines crinkling in the corner of his eyes as his smile met them.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. I have been a rather big pain in the ass to you."

the man busted out laughing, genuinely to boot.

Edward smiled, before wincing in pain.

toning it down mustang chuckled a little bit. "Isn't it the other way around.. i mean after all. i do recall you saying...you did have a rather 'big' organ inside you.." he joked.'

Edward flushed. "That... wasn't a pain..."

"Of course not. Not with how vocal you were being."

Edward flushed even more, looking away. "I never said I didn't like it... or you... I'm just not the type to fall for someones looks. With you... I feel for the sound of your voice," he murmured.

Roy smiled "During sex or..is it everytime I talk...that you're referring to?" he asked softly

"It hits worse during sex... but... I like it all the time."

Getting out of his chair Roy walked over to the side of ed's bed smiling as he leaned down placing his lips at ed's ear "I like you too." he whispered

Edward's eyes wided, glancing at him. "You... do?"

Roy pulled back a little bit to regard him. He shrugged then looked out the window, without saying anything.

"But... you've... been ignoring me for the last two weeks since that talk."

"How was I suppose to feel?' he asked "you tell me one second that your attracted, to my voice...and then offered a relationship, not a fuck buddy fling...which is something I dont do anyways. Needless to say, i was a bit hurt, perhaps i percieved them differently than you meant." he sighed "I have a question for you."

Edward frowned. Maybe his words had been off. "What?"

steadily staring out the window, roy placed his fingers against the cool glass. "nothing..nevermind." he whispered

Edward couldn't help but frown. "Oh, okay," he said in a low voice, shifting to law down to stop his pouding head ache.

Roy just leaned his forehead against the glass, unable to stop a few stray tears that rolled down his face, that caused the water works to begin. 'what is wrong with me?' he thought 'why the hell am i crying? why am i hurting like i am?'

Edward looked down. "I'm sorry I'm not... good at expressing myself. I never meant to hurt you."

"it's fine." he whispered "i did my share of hurting you, so i apologize for it."

"You didn't hurt me. I hurt myself. Because I was an idiot."

"How were you an idiot?"

"Because I never learned how to express myself correctly."

"I dont express myself correctly either. I obviously hurt your feelings."

"I guess... we both screwed up."

"I suppose so." as he looked down at the floor, he licked his lips moistening them. "so...what now?' he asked

Edward closed his eyes. "I don't know. I say try again... but... we didn't really try the first time..." he murmured, his voice getting softer.

Wiping his face off, Roy turned around and looked at him before approaching him his index finger pressed against the left side of ed's chest. "what is your heart telling you? Your brain is as good as scrambled eggs so what it says doesn't matter."

"I... I'm... in love... with my... boss... and... I just... don't... know... what... to..." he trailed off, his breathing slowing down.

Roy climbed onto the bed behind ed, and wrapped and arm around the blondes waist, his leg sliding inbetween eds. "you can't go to sleep." he whispered in the blondes ear.

Edward murmured softly, not wanting to stay awake but knowing he couldn't sleep either. "Tired..." he whispered.

"I know you are but, it's not good if you fall asleep...so talk to me some more...or..maybe i can do something to take your mind off of your pain."

"I... would love... to feel you... inside... again... been dreaming about it... for so long... but... I... hurt..."

roy pressed his body closer. "As flattering as that is..I was thinking more along the lines of...me simply, touching you." he whispered softly, his fingers trailing down ed's abdomen, as he kissed his neck. "the doctor gave you pain medication... hasn't it kicked in yet?"

"He's... a moron... regular... pain meds... don't work on me."

"Then what do you need?"

"Pain meds... don't work... just have... to tough... it out."

"Can I take your mind off of it?" he asked softly

"Just... hold me... please..." he murmured.

Shifting a bit, roy wrapped his arms around the blonde smiling a little bit. "What do you want to talk about?" he whispered softly, his own eyes closing as he relaxed.

"I... don't know..."

Smiling the elders mans fingers strayed along ed's body naturally curious, and instantly aroused by being so close to the smaller male. "I'm sure you've already been told this..plenty of times...but i'll say it anyways. Your beautiful."

Edward flushed, shaking his head tiredly. "No... never been... called beautiful... before."

"Well you are." he said softly as he pulled ed closer to him.

Edward smiled softly. "Only... want to... be beautiful... to you..."

Mustang smiled a bit. "Alright...then.." he said softly "hold on and i'm going to see if it's alright if you can go to sleep." he said, before untangling himself from ed and getting up out of the bed, he quietly walked out of the room, and softly padded his way to the nurses station. "Excuse me... excuse me miss..." he said as he stood infront of one of the women. "is it alright if Edward Elric in room 255B can get some rest?" Sheila, the nurse sitting at the desk at the time, looked at Roy momentarily before grabbing ed's chart and looking it over. "Yeah, it was just a little concussion, if he's still in pain it's just a headache combined with lack of sleep." Roy nodded "thanks." that said, he went back to the hospital room and slid back into ed's bed, only after he removed his shirt and pants. He wrapped his arms around the blonde yet again holding him as close as he possibly could. "You can go to sleep, the nurse said the pain your feeling is just a headache combined with lack of sleep.."

"Mm... been... unable to sleep... lately..."

Mustang frowned. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard on projects if they are causing you to stop caring after yourself."

"Its... necessary... my... brothers... in this... hosputal... all alone... with... his spine... severed."

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you to risk your health."

"I... risked... arm... and leg... to save him... would... do anything... for him... he's... my only... family... I have... left."

"Alright..alright.." roy murmured "what happened for you to risk and arm and leg? if you dont mind me asking."

"The house... burned... feel down... around us... we were... messing... with things... we shouldn't... have."

"You were playing with matches?" roy yawned '

"No... alchem..." he drifted off, before he could finish his words, falling asleep.

"alchemy huh?" roy murmured "...what a coincidence." he closed his eyes slowly drifting to sleep. Plagued by disturbingly realistic dreams of himself, over a hundred years ago.

Edward slept, shifting a lot but not having much trouble other wise.

---------

a few hours passed by, the elder man was shivering and soaking wet from a cold sweat. Still fast asleep, his grasp tightened upon ed, as he began praying for his life in the blondes ear, nothing coherant could be made out as he talked in a language other than english

Edward shifted, feeling pain at the move, even as he tried to wake him up.

Roy shot up startled and looked at ed. "...go back to sleep." he said hoarsely while he ran his fingers through his hair. sighing heavily.

Edward shook his head. "Somethings obviously wrong."

"I just keep having these dreams...and whenever I fall asleep it just picks up where it left off." mustang explained "are you sure you really want to know more?"

Edward nodded, moving to pull him close to hold him as he talked.

"The time frame of these dreams.. have to be a hundred years ago give or take. but anyways. in these dreams i'm..a colonel in the military, not only that.. but an...alchemist." he murmured softly and cleared his throat "your in my dreams." he said softly "and exactly the same as you are now...except..more..eager...a suit or armor follows you around. If that's not weird enough for you, there are these beings referred to as homonculous...one was your mother..the other, my boss, the fuhur. In these dreams, your searching for a philosophers stone.." he just looked at ed "i'm going to shut up." he murmured "this is ridiculous to be worked up over a stupid dream."

"We were searching for it in order to return our bodies to normal... or rather... I cared more about Al being returned to his body. It was always so hard... and I was foolish... and you were rather interested in Riza back then. She always watched your back..." he murmured, continueing his story.

Roy tensed just staring at him. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I've seen it too... in my own dreams."

"I don't know what to make of this." he murmured "After dreaming then having to go to work, it's as if everyone's personality is exactly the same...that's what bothers me." he admitted "and now..you have the same dreams I do, i dont...understand why." he closed his eyes slowly relaxing against ed as he laid back down and held him.

Edward looked away. "I do... I think... my self... had a... rather big experience... the night he lost his arm and leg. He saw something... that isn't meant for people to know."

"Like what?" Roy asked

"Well, the meaning behind Alchemy and the place beyond the door people talk about seeing. It lead to another world... and place... where people were just like us... but different."

"Are you telling me, that there's a version of everyone in a different dimension so to speak? Like a portal?"

"Yes... well... from what I could tell, yes..."

"So...in another world...I'm having sex with you.. got it." he teased

Edward shook his head. "No... in that other world... your having sex with Riza."

Roy chuckled "Im just teasing. Who are you in 'love' with then?" he asked curiously "you have to like someone..or be interested in somebody.."

"I think I was interested in someone who'd been a friend to me my whole life. I"m not really certain. I had a one track mind."

"...Hmm. like now?"

Edward grimanced, even as he nodded. "Yes."

Roy just sighed softly "Go for it then." he said softly. "Nothing is going to hurt you here." his eyes closing.

"Go for it? I don't have a friend like that in this time... I admit, I have I one track mind like my other self... but I'm very much gay. I don't like women like my other side does."

"I meant to go for what your mind is set on." he clarified

Edward nodded. "I already have... now... I need to set it onto something else."

"Well, figure something out and go for it. it cant be that hard."

"What if what I want to go for is you?"

Roy smiled "I say.. go for it. but dont let that be all you focus on." he said softly

Edward nodded. "I'll try... not to..."

A/N: For those of you confused by Ed and Roy's talks about their dreams. They are dreaming about their lives on the other side of "The Gate" You'll see more of this reference and we're debating about whether to go more in depth with this concept. However at the end of each chapter, We'll write a little note, to try to ease up some confusion. None the less, please review!!!!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Are the same throughout the entire story

Authors: SeiferAlmasy86 and Dark Nuriko

Rating: Definately R

Chapter Four.

Sunlight crept past the hospital's curtains, shining right into the elder mans face. Sometime during the night he had pulled away from edward and turned the opposite way of the blonde haired man. Stealing the pillow from ed, Roy used it to shield his face "not...ready.. to get up yet.." he griped.

Edward didn't even move. His eyes were still closed, breathing slow and regular, even as there was an IV hooked into his leg, giving him liquid.

Grunting Roy rolled over ontop of ed accidently, forgetting all about being in the hospital bed.

Ed gasped, eyes flying open, even as he jerked. "Wha the hell!?"

"No...sunshine.." the man groaned miserably. "too bright..."

"Mustang, get the hell off of me! I'm the injured one!"

Mustangs eyes opened wide and he moved the pillow, looking down at Ed, his morning wood pressing against the blondes inner thigh. 'Good morning, sunshine." he mumbled

Edward glared at him. "Morning yourself. You almost killed me."

Pressing himself closer, Roy laid his head in the crook of Ed's neck, his lips pressed against the sensitive spot. "Mmm? How so?" he whispered

"You rolled on top of me... I couldn't breath and you crushed the IV into my leg."

"Well, sorry grump. I was under the impression you like me being ontop of you."

"I do... but not with a needle in my leg," he replied, flushing a little.

"We can always take the needle out and I can replace it with some liquid that contains more protein."

Edward flushed deeply. "W... Wait till they let me out... I feel... self conscience with one working leg."

Roy chuckled and ran his fingers along ed's body. "I can't wait." he murmured huskily, as he rocked his hips teasingly against eds

Edward shivered at that. "I can't either... but luckily... I should be let out soon."

"No...I really can't wait." he rocked his hips again as if to emphasize.

Edward flushed darkly and looked away. "W... wait at least... for the nurse who's about to come in to say what she needs to..." he murmured.

Roy smirked and shifted a little bit, he slid his hand down to free his hard cock from his boxersthen raised the same hand to his mouth spitting on his fingers, then slid it underneath the covers, the digits slipping into ed's pucker.

Edward cried out, his eyes wide. "S... Stop..." he hissed, right as a woman walked in.

"Good morning, Mr. Elric. I'm here to take the IV out," she said cheerfully.

His cheeks heated, even as he slipped his leg out of the covers while not looking toward her, hoping she couldn't see what his partner was doing.

Roy remained still, acting as if he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. The index finger, however, didn't remain still, he wiggled it inside of edward, a small smile on his lips as he did so.

Edward closed his eyes, not saying anything. The nurse took it as pain and worked quickly. Once he was bandaged she patted his leg. "You'll be discharged in about a half hour. So just lay back and relax." That said, she left.

Roy smirked and chuckled softly before adding another finger, the two working together and scissoring ed's insides, in an attempt to stretch him out. "What do you want kitten?"

"Damn it... Roy..." he muttered, before closing his eyes. "I want... you inside me!"

Removing his fingers, roy grabbed an oil lotion that was inside the end table beside ed's bed, lubing himself up before thrusting into the man. Groaning hotly, roy pressed his lips against the blondes. "..ungh..so good." he whispered softly

Edward gasped, crying out. "G... God..." he whimpered, even as he rocked against him.

"so tight.." roy whispered hotly rocking his hips slowly. "ungh..mmmm.."

"I... love... you inside," he whispered, moving more, even as only one leg could cling to him.

Mustang slid his hands underneath of Ed to help guide him, and to ease some discomfort the blonde may be feeling due to having only one leg.

He groaned, rocking aganst him, bouncing slightly.

Moaning, roy picked up the pace a little bit. He thrusted in and out of ed eagerly.

Edward cried out, rocking against him more.

Moving a hand from underneath ed, he moved it to his partners length, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Grunting as he began slamming in and out of him.

Lynda: Edward was a puddle, crying out, even as he whimpered. "I... I... ROY!!!" he screamed, before arching off the bed and losing it, spilling his load.

Shivering in pure delight, Mustang slammed in and out of his companion a couple more times before arching his back, coating the blondes inner walls with his seed.

He shivered, closing his eyes, even as he trembled.

Pressing his lips against eds, roy slipped his tongue into edwards mouth, moaning softly as he taste him.

Edward pured, enjoying the kiss and returning it.

Not ready to pull out yet, mustang deepened the kiss, moaning softly into it as he pushed deeper inside of ed. "mmg."

Edward gasped in surprise, his eyes wide, even as he couldn't help but continue to kiss him back.

Another nurse came in with Ed's discharge paperwork, turning bright red when she saw the couple. "Oh..dear.. um.. when your..when your finished.." she stuttered "you..you can go.."

Roy smirked into the kiss, not hiding his amusement in the least

Edward turned a deep dark red. "Okay... time to... get ready..."

Reluctantly pulling out roy, rolled off of the blonde and wiped his hand on the sheets, before sliding out of the bed and dressing himself.

Edward cleaned up and moved to get dressed. He put his broken fake leg into a bag and then sat there, waiting for the nurse to come back, knowing they would wheel him out in a wheel chair.

the nurse sure enough came in with a wheelchair, however she gave the wheelchair to roy, letting him take edward out. Which he happily did. Once he got the blonde to his car, he picked him up and sat him in the front seat. before taking the chair back. and then returning to the vehicle, he started it, and drove edward home

"I have an extra leg at home... so you won't have to hover over me."

Mustang looked at him. "..I dont hover over you, unless we're doing..the nasty."

"So does that mean you weren't worried about me then?"

"Of course I was worried about you, if I wasn't you wouldn't have been in the hospital, correct?"

"Correct... so you do hover a little."

Mustang looked at him taking his eyes off the road for a split second. "Does it make you uncomfortable?

Edward shook his head. "Not at all. I just figured it made you uncomfortable."

As the man pulled into ed's driveway, he put the vehicle in park before shutting it off. "What makes me uncomfortable exactly?" he asked

"You don't strike me as enjoying the role."

"Enjoying the role...of what per say?" he questioned.

"Of worried lover."

Mustang just looked at him, then sighed as he relaxed back "It's not enjoyable to worry." he said softly. "But it's not something I could help..I care, and it shows. At least I hope it shows."

Edward smiled softly. "Yeah, it does."

"I'm glad." he murmured "now..how about we get inside.. I for one am rather sticky. Do you have your house keys?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, they're in my pocket."

"Alright." mustang got out of the vehicle and walked over to the passenger side of the car, grabbing ed's things as well as carrying the man to the door

Ed leaned in to unlock the door, feeling a little embarrassed he was being carried.

Once they got inside the house, roy set ed's things down by the door, shutting it with his foot, then sighed "Where to your highness?" he teased

"Up into my bedroom," he replied, pointing out the way. "My spare leg is in there."

walking upto the blondes bedroom, he walked inside and sat ed down on the bed. "..I made it to second base." he teased "i'm allowed in the princesses room."

Edward rolled his eyes, even as he moved to pull a box out from under his bed. carefully he pulled out the replacement leg and moved to set things up so that he could hook it back up to his leg.

As mustang observed how ed hooked the leg up, he winced and flinched "doesn't that hurt?"

"Not yet. When I connect the nerves together, that's when I'll feel it."

"..When you go to do that.. let me know." he murmured

Edward still evened it out and got everything settled up. "Why do you want to know?"

"so..i can leave the room." he mumbled under his breath

Edward smiled, but it was a sad one. "Then you might want to leave then."

roy looked at him and sighed, instead of leaving he sat down beside him, holding out his hand. "you can bite or squeeze my hand if it'll make some of the pain go away." he whispered

Edward looked at him. "You don't have to force yourself."

"..Im not forcing myself."

: "But you just said you didn't want to be here."

"The look on your face...changed my mind."

"You don't have to stay because of that. I know its not a pretty sight."

Mustang frowned. "Are you trying to shove me away?" he asked softly.

Edward shook his head. "No. I merely don't want you to stay when you don't want to."

"Im staying, are you going to re-connect your leg or not?"

Edward nodded and moved to snap it into place, crying out, even as his face screwed up in pain.

Roy jumped back startled and tumbled off of the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Ed bit his lip, closing his eyes and looking away. He didn't want to have Roy see him like this.

Climbing back onto the bed, mustang gently cupped ed's face turning it towards himself, he kissed him gently. "I wasn't expecting..that." he said softly "you know you dont have to be ashamed..right?"

Edward swallowed, watching him. "I... know."

His eyes curled up happily. "great." he said softly, and moved over, stretching out along the bed.

Edward winced, closing his eyes. "God... I hate it..."

Oynx eyes focused on the blonde. "I'd be thankful...if i were you." he murmured

Edward laughed softly. "I am... trust me... but... it doesn't mean I can't hate it sometimes too."

"Would it shock you if I said I hate my own body sometimes?"

"You hate... your own body?" he asked, gold eyes surprised.

Roy smirked watching his reaction."No..not really." he teased "it attracts all kind of attention..why would I hate it?"

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes. "Of course. I should have known that about you."

He shrugged "You like it." he taunted "anyhow..." he murmured and reached into his pocket. pulling out the gloves and sliding them onto his hands. "C'mere...my little sex kitten." he teased while snapping his fingers catching the sheets on fire.

Edward jumped, his eyes wide, even as he stared at his lover. "Are you trying to burn my house down?"

"No!" he exclaimed and grabbed the pillow to smother the fire. He looked at ed with a raised brow. "...I wasn't even thinking about starting a fire.. my hands were just cold.."

Edward sighed, moving to take his hands into his and moved one small thing on each glove. "I made them work," he replied, looking up at him. "Earlier, when you left them. So I just unhooked the starter so it wouldn't happen again."

"You don't trust me?"

Edward laughed. "That wasn't it. I didn't want you to forget on accident."

"I see. So..there's a tiny thing that's bothering me." Mustang stated. "you said there is another of us.beyond this gate. right? but the dreams i keep having, involve your mind, soul...and being transferring to this world...being trapped here." he looked away.

Edward nodded. "That's... what happened... " he replied in a soft voice.

Roy looked at him. "So, what are you going to do when you get to go back home?" he asked

Edward laughed softly. "I can't go back. And my brother can't either."

Yes, you can." roy murmured not finding the situation funny. "as i recall...all alchemists have the gate within themselves...and if wish it they can get to the other side."

: Edward smiled sadly, shaking his head. "But only if there is a body on the other side for them to inhabit."

"Good point." he murmured "but im sure you miss your home."

Edward smiled softly. "I miss some of the friends I made... but not my home. My brother was the only thing I knew I'd want back... and he came back to me."

"What did you think when you came in for your interview and saw me?" he asked slowly straying from the topic

"I admit, I was surprise at first... but I'd long got over seeing people who reminded me of those from where I'm from."

"Long got over huh?" Mustang removed the gloves and laid them on the table. "I thought it'd be amusing if one day you just woke up in your home, and tried to get with the other me...wondering why he'd be looking at you as if you grew a second head." he shrugged "it's an amusing mental image."

Edward grimaced. "I'd be able to tell the difference."

"How so?"

"He's got this air about him that just tells me that I shouldn't get close to him."

"I see." Roy said "and I must have some sort..of hold on you that draws you in." he looked up at the cieling as he rolled onto his back. "I just have a teeny question.. did you ever...fantasize about having ...sex with the other me?" he asked seriously. "it'd kinda explain alot...since you tried saying you...were straight..then turned gay.. it just doesn't make sense to me.. not if your..the same exact person."

"I was never really straight."

"That answered one of my questions...what about the other?"

"I've never once, ever, thought about your other side as someone I was attracted to. He irritated the hell out of me."

Roy laughed "Come now.. I'm sure I irritate you too." he grabbed ahold of ed and pulled him on top of himself. looking up into the mans golden eyes. "I know who you were attracted to.." he trailed off

Ed blinked, watching him. "Who?" he asked, straddling his waist with ease.

"Alphonse."

Ed scrunched up his nose. "I do care about my brother... but not like that."

laughing softly roy thought for a moment. "Maes?" he suggested. "he's always went both ways...even after he married gracia..she enjoys watching it."

"I was attracted... but back then... I didn't actually let anyone one know."

His eyes widened "to Hughes?"

"I was a kid... and he was nice to me. But nothing happened."

Mustang's brows furrowed but didn't say anything. He just looked off to the side. "Maybe you should've suggested it to him." he said softly. "he was...a very, loving..lover." he whispered softly.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You mean... your other self and Maes?"

"..Yes, my alter ego was quite infatuated with him. Why do you think the other me lost it..basically when Maes was murdered? the other roy was...head over heels for him. Riza..was just a cover...back then, until he stated opening up more and more to her, once he realized...just how lonely life would be alone."

Edward frowned. "I... didn't know... because I didn't find out for a long time."

Roy looked away. "It's alright." he ran his fingers through ed's hair.

"Yet as far as sex... I never thought about it until I was stuck here."

Mustang looked at him startled "Puberty hit late?"

"I suppose so."

"Well," continuing to play with the silky golden locks, the raven just sighed "i suppose it's better than constantly thinking about sex."

Edward laughed. "true. We're you suffering before I came into your life?"

a sly smirk crossed his lips. "Do you really want to know?" he asked

"Yes."

"No." Roy answered honestly "I have never suffered, because someone always willingly spread their legs for me."

Edward nodded, looking away. "I guess I'm just another one of them."

The elder man sighed heavily. "I suppose what I said to you in the hospital slipped your mind?" he shifted "do you think I'm just using you to get laid?" he asked

"Well, I'm hoping not... but you could have changed your mind..."

Mustang narrowed his eyes, and looked away. "You could be using me for sex as well." he pointed out. "however, i believe you when you admitted that your in love with me despite the fact it scares me, because we really don't know one another that well. I told you that I like you, and also said that I am drawn to you, for whatever reason. Sex...if i had my way you'd be on my dick twenty four hours a day. Not because I crave it, but for some reason, it just feels better with you." closing his eyes he relaxed back "..anything else?"

"Its just... liking someone and loving them are two different things."

Ashley: "Edward, are you getting scared? because it seems to me your trying to push me away.." he said softly "I only say I like you because I rather not lie by saying I love you and shatter you completely if a relationship doesn't work out..it's not fair to either one of us...what are you so worried about?"

edward swallowed, looking away. "Its just... I get... so into the relationship... that... it tends to break apart."

"So your passing judgement on me because of what other men have done to you?"

"No... No! Nothing like that. I just... don't want... lies. If you aren't ready for serious... then tell me... we can tone it down."

Roy opened his eyes, looking up at the man above him. "Perhaps you should tell me what it is you want exactly." he suggested "because I was under the impression we were both on the same page. of beginning a serious relationship."

Edward nodded. "Yes... I do want that."

"Alright then, stop worrying so much. Dont doubt me. it's not healthy to have mistrust in the very beginning when the slate should be wiped clean..i'm not any of the men you've been involved with."

Edward nodded. "You're right."

Wrapping his arms around the blonde roy pulled him close.

Edward sighed, cuddling up against him.

roy placed a kiss on ed's temple and sighed softly, his legs tangled with the blondes. "Is there anything else plaguing your mind?" he asked softly "you can ask me anything, or..spill whatever you need to.. i'm here to listen.."

: "I'm just a little pained."

"because of your leg?" he asked

"Yeah. It hurts awful when I reconnect them."

moving his hand, his fingers glided against his lovers metallic leg. "..does it still hurt?" he asked

"A little."

pulling the lithe blonde up far enough, roy kissed the artifical limb, before promptly licking it. "and now?"

He gasped, his eyes wide. "A little... less... painful."

placing kisses along the limb, roys fingers moved as if massaging it. He sllid down a bit before turning ed around, licking and niopping not only the back of ed's knee but his inner thigh as well "what about now?" he whispered

He gasped his eyes wide. "G... Good..."

"You feel better now?" he whispered huskily as his lips trailed back down to the back of eds knees, kissing and nipping at it, he ventured down further, his hot tongue gliding against the calf to the ankle.,..then the foot.

: Edward began to pant... whimpering. "Y.. yes..."

licking the bottom of ed's foot roy smirked before moving away just looking at him.

Edward's body trembled.

Roy smiled before doing the same thing to the blondes other leg, wondering just how he'd react.

Edward gasped, trembling, even as his cock rose to attention.

focusing on the task at hand, mustang finished with his lovers legs, instead he licked the underneath of the blondes length, then moved down just a bit further taking his sac into his mouth and sucking on it.

His hands reached down to tangle into his hair, whimpering softly.

groaning softly roy sucked just a little bit harder his tongue caressing and massaging his lovers balls.

Edward arched upward, teasing over his head with his fingers.

pulling away, roy looked at him, his mouth lingering a bit over the engorged member "What is it you what?" he asked hotly.

"You," he murmured, trying to pull him up.

moving up where his lover wanted him, he smiled "mmm and how do you want me?"

"Deep inside me... fucking me... into the... bed."

mustang pulled back, removing his clothes before settling himself inbetween ed's legs. He eagerly pressed the tip of his penis into his lover, moaning hotly. making sure the blond felt it enter him inch by inch. "Your so wet." he whispered lewdly, desire and lust dancing in his eyes.

Edward couldn't help but cry out, feeling every little move into his body. "G... God..."

roy groaned hotly and panted heavily into the blondes ear. "mmg...god.,:"

"You're... amazing... Roy!"

"ungh!" roy shouted as he pulled ed closer slamming himself in and out of him.

He couldn't help but cry out, even as he rocked against him, enjoying the thrusts being pressed into him.

grasping ahold of the sheets, roy eagerly thrusted into the smaller man. His muscles rippling with every rhythmetic movement. "mmm..."

Edward couldn't help but wrap his arms and legs around Roy, urging him deeper and harder into his body, even as he couldn't help but gasp and whimper in pleasure.

not one to let his lovers down, mustang's thrusts became mere jerks of his hips, penetrating deep inside of the blonde before pulling out a little bit and repeating the process. His breathing was labored and body was sheened with a light layer of sweat. "...ed.." he whispered throatily into his companions ear, before taking the lobe into his mouth sucking on it.

Edward groaned loudly, his own body shimmering in persperation. "G... God... Roy... I love... that... voice... of yours."

Thoroughly aroused, the elder man stopped sucking on the lobe, and turned his attention to the inner shell of the ear, licking inside it as well as being extremely vocal, letting the younger hear his voice.

Edward couldn't help but whimper and groan in pleasure, loving the sounds he heard, even as he worked himself on his cock.

shaking, roy moved his head to ed's shoulder, placing his forehead against it, as he held him closely, his thrusts becoming more demanding and urgent.

"I... I... Roy!" he screamed, before his cock twiched and then came with a fierceness he hadn't expected.

Silencing his own crys by kissing Ed, roy joined him in euphoria, panting heavily,when he broke the kiss. He looked down at his lover, smiling gently.

Edward, panted heavily, watching him.

Mustang's facial expression was practically unreadable, despite the smile on his lips. "How'd that feel?"

"It was... amazing."

"mmm. It was." he agreed

"Good..."

"..Pardon? good what?"

"Very good," he replied, whispering softly.

Clicking his tongue the man pressed his lips against ed's "very..good.." he repeated "it felt very good or...are you incoharent?"

"Both," he murmured.

Chuckling, mustang kissed ed, before pulling out of him and getting up out of the bed. He sought out the bathroom, and showered. Meanwhile, the cellphone that remained in the pants pocket, laying on the floor, began ringing, perpetually.

Edward sighed and moved to answer it, feeling like he'd join Roy afterward. "Hello, Mustang's cell phone, how can I help you?"

There was silence on the other end. "Where is Roy at?" a female's voice asked.

"He's in the shower."

"...Who am I speaking to?" she asked coldly.

"I'm a former employee of his. He found me injured and took me to the hospital... then brought me home."

"And he's showering in your home? Whatever. just let him know Destiny called." she snapped hanging up

Edward frowned. That didn't sound very good. But he wasn't going to jump to conclusions. He then moved to join Roy in the shower. "Hey, Roy, some girl named Destiny called," he said as he moved to get into the bathtub with him.

Mustang sighed heavily "Great.." he muttered, sarcasm dripping from the word.

Edward leaned back against the wall, watching him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." he murmured as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo, he popped open the cap pouring a bit into the palm of his hand "what makes you think there'"She seemed pissed that you were here taking care of me."

"She's a psychedellic whore."

Edward couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "That's an interesting use of words."

"Isn't it though?" Mustang looked at him and frowned "dont tell me you're worried about it, or having doubts because of THAT..thing."

Edward shook his head, still watching him. "No. Not at all. I wasn't going to jump to conclusions."

He smiled "good." he said softly. Taking a couple steps he looked down at the blonde, running his fingers through the blonde locks, his own confined in a rich lather. "Next time..any...arousing is to occur.. i'd like it if you'd please me...well, try to turn me on." he said softly. "i think you'd enjoy holding the reins.. for a little bit."

Edward smiled. "I will, when I get a chance... but... not now. I'm a little... sore."

"I wasn't expecting it to be...right now." mustang stated. "besides. i'm not enegetic enough to go...three rounds in less than 24 hours., besides i didn't sleep well."

Edward nodded. "I don't sleep well in the hospital either."

"could've fooled me. you were out cold."

"Medicine did that."

"I thought medicine didn't effect you." roy pointed out as he resumed washing his body

"For pain, it doesn't... but it can still knock me out."

"does your ass really hurt?"

"It isn't my ass that hurts."

"Your leg then.."

"Yes."

Roy looked down at the artificial limb "I thought, I helped make the pain disappear from your mind, obviously i didn't try hard

"You did wonderfully, Roy. Its just not an easy pain to get over."

The taller man shrugged. "I wouldn't know how it feels, nor would I want to experiance it. I am just vain that way, I suppose." he stepped underneath the shower head, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and the soap off of his body. His jet black hair hung just a little bit into his eyes. He moved out of the way. "you can clean up."

Edward smiled and moved to take his turn under the spray, soaping up and washing off.

Watching ed, roy's lips curled up into a smirk before he stepped out of the shower, shouting in surprise when he about stepped on a fluffy kitten. "..uh.."

"you have a cat?"

Edward sighed. "I don't... he's my brothers."

"You didn't strike me as the type to...like animals." he said gruffly.grabbing a towel, he dried off, before going back into ed's bedroom and dressing. once he was dressed. he quietly slipped from the house, going to his car and went back to his own home.

Edward finished up and sighed, realizing this wasn't that serious. So... he closed his eyes, sitting back on his bed, eyes closed, feeling as if Roy had ran off with a part of his heart.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Looking up at the cieling, roy just gazed off as if a movie of his memories were playing before his eyes. He never felt...so influenced or moved by someone...it was frightening. Terrifying, to the point he just wanted to run...and run...without looking back.. yet.. the person he was running from, always was on his mind. Covering his face with his hands he sighed. What was he suppose to do? A couple hours passed by...and finally the elder man caved, he reached for his cordless phone, and called ed.

Edward rolled, having slept a little. When he answered, his voice was a bit rough. "Hello?"

"...I'm sorry I left." mustang whispered lowly

Edward smiled. "That's fine."

"Surely it's not." he whispered.

"I figured you had something to do."

"I see..."

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't know.." roy answered

Edward closed his eyes, sitting up in his bed. "I see. Well, I had a message on my phone from Hughes. I start work over there tomorrow. So... I don't know when I'll have some free time."

"Then what do you suggest?" Mustang asked "Are we going to continue seeing one another despite conflicting schedules?...or..."

"I'd like that...if it isn't too much of a hastle for you."

"It's not too much of a hassle for me. Hey Ed?"

"MM?"

"You do realize that I am sorry don't you?"

"There's no need to be sorry."

"And why would that be?"

"Because you did say yourself you weren't certain what you feel."

"Edward," he sighed "nevermind. I'm sorry if i woke you."

Edward smiled softly. "Its fine Roy. I liked hearing your voice. Sleep well."

Placing the phone in the cradle after murmuing an almost inaudiable goodnight to ed, roy laid in bed, his thoughts and mind consumed by the young scientist. Eventually sleep found him and wound him up in her web.

Edward smiled softly, cuddling the pillow to him once more after he hung up. With a smile, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

---

The following day was nothing short of excitment, as well as exhaustion, Hughes already had everything ready for Ed by the time he arrived so all the blonde had to do was clock in. He escorted him around introducing him to each individual who was a resident and staff of the quadriplegic facility. As it reached noon, Maes led Ed into the staff's cafeteria. "I realize it may seem a little bit like a nursing home, however I felt it'd be better for each scientist to know each resident on a more personal level, this way it gives each party just a spark of hope, and a relationship worthwhile. Dont you agree?"

Edward shrugged. "I suppose," he replied, watching him.

Hughes just smiled and looked at Ed. "Is there something on my face?" he asked beginning to wipe his face.

"Not at all. Its just... you remind me of someone I knew."

The man blinked looking a bit caught off guard, but quickly covered it up by laughing. He patted ed's back. "Well if that's the case...dont stare too hard...you may confuse me for them."

Edward smiled sadly at those words. "That isn't possible, since he's dead."

Gold eyes widened a little bit, sympathy immediantly filling them. He gently ruffled his hair. "If that's the case, you can stare all you'd like." he then blocked a side of his face with his hand, as if to keep the other staff members from looking at him "everyone stares anyways. I think they're just jealous of my Elysia..." he paused. "Have I showed you a picture of her?" he exclaimed "she's so precious!"

Edward started in surprise, before smiling and shaking his head. "No... but I'd love to see one."

The mans eyes lit up and pulled out his wallet full of pictures of the little girl. "This is her on her first birthday" he said full of enthusiasm, "I bought her a small cake to play in, boy did I get an earful that night from Gracia." he muttered he chuckled as if recalling the events "chocolate was everywhere," he explained to ed, smiling at him.

Edward laughed. "I'm certain she's a handful... but worth every bit of trouble. She's very adorable."

The older man ran his fingers through his hair, "..She definately is." he laughed " her and...my..well," he blushed lowering his head "lover." he cleared his throat " assure me to keep my phsyique due to all the chasing around I do."

Edward tipped his head. "Lover... you mean your wife, don't you?" he asked, wondering how much like the other world Maes he was.

Hughes just looked at him "...No, I'm not married."

Edward was surprised by this. "Oh, so you and your daughters mother are just... close... as lovers?"

Maes nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "N..no. you.. see. After Gracia and I had Elysia, she...discovered, that she really wasn't in love with me. Luckily she found someone who she loves dearly, which is Winry...and she gets visitation with Elysia."

Edward, who had been taking a sip of his water, suddenly did a sip take, his eyes wide. "Winry? Rockbell? Whoa... I never would have... guess," he murmured, coughing slightly.

Hughes looked at him "You know her? Then certaintly you must've known this for quite some time."

"Ah, no... not entirely... just met in passing."

He looked at ed forcing a smile. "She really is a nice girl."

Edward looked at him. "You don't have to lie. I'm certain Winry has her moments when she irritates the hell out of people. Besides, I'm certain your new lover is more attentive."

Maes just laughed "Attentive...lovely choice of word. So how about you.. who are you seeing?"

"I'll tell you my lover's name if you tell me yours first," Edward replied with a grin.

"How..about you go first." maes prodded, with a small grin. "besides, i'm sure yours can't be better than mine." he teased,

Edward laughed. "I asked first. Or are you embarrassed?"

Hughes shrugged "Not really embarassed, okay.. I sort of am." he leaned close "I'm with Riza.." he moved away smiling brightly "ok.. you spill who you're with."

Edward swallowed. "Um... I don't know. I might get fired..."

"Why would you get fired? You haven't done anything wrong." the elder pointed out "are you embarassed?" he teased

"Well, its more... my lover... is also a male."

Maes sweatdropped "...My bestfriend is..gay and you think i'm going to fire someone over their sexual preference?" he mumbled "is it...Havoc?"he asked

Edward shook his head. "No... and currently were bedmates... but I do know you know him."

removing his glasses, he gently placed them on the table in front of himself, thinking for a few minutes. "Tell me!" he exclaimed "I have no clue who you're talking about! Is it Breda?"

"Fuhry?"

"Mustang," Edward said, wanting to stop his torment.

"Mustang?" he repeated looking stunned

Edward nodded. "Yeah... is that really so bad? I mean... it isn't very serious. Well, not on his end."

Putting his glasses on, Maes offered the kid a smile. "It's not neccessarily bad. It's just that i never pictured you to go after someone like him, dont get me wrong he is my friend due to that I know him more than others. He has a drinking problem for one, and I won't be the first to inform you of it, not only that but he's ...extremely ambitious...greedy..doesn't care if he soils his hands...just to get where he needs to be. But those are just his flaws. he's a great person..and a loyal friend.."

Edward couldn't help but laugh softly. There was almost nothing there that surprised him. While he was on the other side, no one really had changed. "Yeah, I got all that about him."

Hughes's eyes widened "You already knew all of that?"

"Well, not the drinking problem... but the rest of it, yeah."

"About the alcohol, it's not as if he's ...doing it just to do it. He told me he's been rather..unsettled in this 'worthless' life of his.' I've done all I can." he looked away "just dont let him know i informed you of that. now, on to other things. You said that your brother is to recieve treatment first..is it done and safe to use on a human body?"

Edward thought about his words before nodding. "Yes, its finished and ready for use on human bodys."

"When would you like to set up an arrangement to operate and put this project to work?"

"As soon as possible."

Hughes patted ed's back "..Great, I'll get you the surgical instruments you need." he stood up and went to walk away "Oh ..is there anything else aside the nessential tools you may need?"

"An actual surgon? I'm not doc. I can tell them how to set it, but I can't take out the old and put in the new,"

"you know...there's doctors all over this place finding a surgeon will be easy."

"Well, then that's good."

hughes walked off. hating to lie to the blonde about who his current lover was as well as lying about the fact that he was indeed still married. After all why would Gracia involve herself in a relationship with Winry..when she sees the girl as her own child?

Edward sighed, casting a glance toward Maes back. His mind was racing. The man had lied to him. It was almost rediculous, but silly. First of all, Winry had a massive aversion to girl-on-girl relationships, which he knew first hand. Second, Gracia had always seen Winry as a daughter. It was also well known that Riza was only interested in Roy and work. That's how she'd always been. So that could mean anything... and with him knowing so much about Roy, Ed was fairly certain the man was rather close... if not intimate... with Roy himself.

-----

Maes arranged and appointment with a surgeon for ed to put the new spine into his brother, the set date was in a month, due to the fact the surgeon himself was quite busy and unable to pull such an extensive operation off in less than 8 hours...successfully. Roy on the other hand was waiting outside the building for Ed, a red rose in his right hand, his fingers twirling it as he awaited nervously, as the more time went by.

Edward smiled to people he worked with at the end of work and left, smiling. As he exited the building, he blinked in surprise.

Roy smiled and walked over to him tucking it behind his ear. "there." he murmured

Edward blinked in surprise, smiling. "Hey, nice seeing you here."

He shrugged " I figured I'd stop by..." he murmured

"That was very thoughtful for you," he replied, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

Roy raised an eyebrow and leaned down a little bit, letting him kiss his cheek. "Are you busy today?" he asked softly.

"i was wanting to, have you over to my place..have something to eat...talk..."

Edward smiled. "I'm done for the day, so the rest of my time is yours."

taking his hand, roy walked with ed. HIs fingers interlaced with the youngers as he led him to his house. "How do you like working for Hughes so far?"

Ed smiled, keeping his hand in his, even as he nodded. "It was a rather interesting first day."

"Really.. tell me about it.."

"Well, he helped me set up the surgery date for my brother... and showed me around. Had me get to work... and we also had a long talk... in which he lied to me... but I didn't comment about it," Ed replied with an easy walk, keeping up with the taller man.

Roy stopped "..He lied?" he asked looking a bit shocked "what the hell would he lie about?"

"His personal life. But I didn't care. He's allowed to have his own secrets."

Roy looked confused "I wonder what kind of secrets he has." he murmured "He never tells me about his love life, well. he always says how much he loves gracia and elysia. but thats about it."

he started walking again, humming lightly "hows your leg feel today?"

"Much better thank you... and who knows."

Once they arrived to his house, roy gently led ed inside. letting go of the blondes hand once they went inside the house. He took off his shoes, putting them on a placemat by the door. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Ed moved to do the same, nodding. "Something sweet would be nice."

"I have soda, apple juice, apple cider, hot chocolate..." he called as he walked into the kitchen

"Some apple cider sounds good," Edward replied, moving to go take a seat.

opening a cupboard, roy grabbed a couple glasses, filling ed's with apple cider, and his own with hot chocolate. he handed ed the glass, before sitting down beside him sipping at the hot liquid. "mmm. It's like sex in a glass." he murmured while licking his lips.

Edward laughed softly. "Is it?" he asked, sipping his own.

He offered the mug to the blonde 'Taste it." he said softly.

Edward shook his head. "No thank. Me and Chocolate are dangerous. Well, caffiene in general."

Roy looked confused "How is caffiene dangerous to you? Your younger than me..you should be able to tolerate it besides." he took a swig keeping it in his mouth as he pressed his lips against ed's, finding another way of making the blonde taste the chocolate. WHen he was finished he looked away. sipping the drink yet again "good huh?"

Edward's cheeks darkened, even as he looked away. "Y... Yeah... but I can't sleep when I have caffiene in my system."

"The caffiene keeps you up?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. I'm short, so it kind of wires my system."

roy sighed "mm sorry then." he said softly. "..."

Edward smiled softly, even as he moved over to him and straddled his hips, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Mm, its okay."

roy looked at him. "Is it now?" he said sultrily. He set the mug on the end table looking his lover over.

Edward nodded, shivering slightly at the change to his voice. "Yeah, because now..." he paused and leaned in to lick and nibble on Roy's ear. "I can stay up all night with you," he whispered huskily into his ear.

Roy groaned tilting his head to the side to expose more of his neck and ear to ed, encouraging him to continue. "mmmg." he whimpered "your makin' me feel frisky, baby."

Edward couldn't help but smile at that. "Mm, good," he replied, before moving to trail his lips over his jawline and along his neck.

Roys breath hitched as his eyes fluttered closed panting softly. His cock slowly rising to the occassion as it pressed up against ed's ass. He licked his lips, "Ed.." he murmured hotly

"Mm... how about... I ride you this time?" he asked, purring into his ear, even as he sucked on his throat.

Mustang groaned hotly, quivering in anticipation. He felt as if the blood was rushing from his body down to his cock, the organ was now pulsing and throbbing as it pressed against his jeans. His heart was beating faster than normal, however he tilted his head and looked at ed, with a rather seductive gaze. "Get to it. then." he growled huskily.

edward grinned and slid seductively off his lap, before moving to kiss along the buldge in his pants, working to get them open and off of the older man with slow, easy movements. Once he was stripped from the waist down, Edward moved back and began a slow, sexual strip tease.

Raising an eyebrow, roy leaned closer, licking his lips.. his fingers grasping ahold of the couch while watching the man. His dick twitched at the sight, causing him to hiss and lean back, panting softly. He snapped his fingers and pointed at his length "fix..this.." he demanded lowly.

Edward smirked. "I plan on it." With a look, he licked his fingers and then pressed them into his own ass, preparing himself, even as he leaned in to lick the length.

It didn't take much persuasion to make the elder man cum. In fact the fact that Ed was fingering himself did Roy in as the man bucked up, his fingers pulling on blonde strands of hair as he released his essence into the others mouth.

Edward gasped, groaning, even as he swallowed it down, still working on licking and sucking on the member, hoping to get it back up.

Grunting and gasping the man arched up into his lovers mouth. his body still quivering from the orgasm and length still highly sensitive. "Ed.." he whispered breathily.

He pulled back a little, watching him. "Need a break?" he asked softly.

"Not, really.. it's just going to be a little bit harder for me to...get hard again.." Grabbing ahold of his lover, he made him stand on the couch, while turning his attention to ed's length. Pressing his lips against the tip, he gave it a little kiss before engulfing it. His hands were placed on each of the youngers buttocks, guiding the length in and out of his mouth.

He groaned, his hands slipping into his hair, panting heavily at his touch.

Closing his eyes, mustang shoved ed as close as possible, deepthroating him while his tongue swirled around the base of the mans cock, moaning hotly.He pulled back a little bit applying more suction to the organ before swallowing it yet again, His throat constricting around it as he swallowed excess saliva as well as when he voiced how arousing it was to him.

Edward couldn't help but cry out. "I... I'm gonna..." he gasped... trailing off on a moan.

Sucking harder, ebony brows drew up into a furrow. As he panted heavily. His head bobbing quickly, the slick tongue not neglecting an inch. Cheeks concaved from the amount of suction he was applying

Edward screamed and cried out, spilling his load into the hot mouth.

Swallowing it, mustang then pulled away, panting as he looked up at him.

Edward shivered, looking at him. "God... I just can't get enough of you," he murmured, his cock still hard, even after the blow job.

A lewd smile played across his lips as he looked down at eds length, as well as his own. A brow raised "I'm not one to complain." he stated thickly, as he brought his hands up to eds body, his fingers splaying along the petites blonds' body.

He sighed, groaning as he felt those firm fingers along his body.

Trailing his fingers up to ed's chest, he tweaked the mans nipples before leaning up a bit to lick and nip at them. "how often do you finger yourself?" he whispered against the moist hardened nubs

"T... That was... the first time," edward stammered, feeling his nipples stiffen at the attention.

Chuckling Roy looked at him, taking away the attention he was giving his lover. Instead he kept his hands down at his sides. "mm is that so? Tell me...what else do you plan..on doing?"

"Once I... get you hard... I plan to straddle you... and then ride your cock until we both can't see straight."

Mustang chuckled, not bothering to tell the other that he was already hard again. "What are you going to do to make my big cock stand to attention for you?.. How are you going to arouse me?" he murmured huskily

"I'm going to tease myself, while learning your body."

"Huh..? tease.. yourself?"

Edward flushed. "You looked like you enjoyed seeing me... prep myself," he murmured, looking up at him, even as he moved to lick and kiss along his chest.

Groaning hotly roy lolled his head back, exposing his throat to ed. 'If you do that..." he whispered "I'd only cum again.. just by watching you."

Edward moved to slip back onto his lap, rocked his bare ass against Roy's cock, even as he bit at his throat.

his hands automatically sought out edwards body at those actions. mustang moaned lowly, his hands grasping eds hips as he rolled his own hips a bit, letting his lover feel his erection.

Edward groaned and nuzzled his throat, while one hand reached between them to grasp Roy's cock and set it at his passage. Once he had it in place, he shifted his hips, impaling himself on the hard member.

Screaming out in bliss, roy wrapped his arms around ed holding him firmly pressed against him before getting himself a little bit more comfortable then promptly began slamming into the wanton hole. "ungh.. god..fuck..." he cried out as his body quaked in delight "mmm.. "

Edward panted heavily. "G... God... Roy!" he cried, finding himself pressing down with each thrust upward.

Pressing his lips against eds shoulder he kissed the spot. Without warning he bit down on the shoulder groaning hotly the rhythm of their joined bodies moving frantically. He tightened his grasp on his partner.

"R... R... Roy... I... I'm so... close... your... driving... me... crazy!"

licking and kissing the bite mark, roy glided his tongue from the wound up eds neck to his ear "You've already driven me there..." he murmured saucily. Continuing to thrust into the man a little bit rougher. Shifting his hips a little he continued to impale his lover, striking his sweet spot as he did so.

Ed saw stars, feeling as if he couldn't help but tremble in sensation overload... "God... you're gonna... make me... cum again."

Smirking roy slowed down his thrusts and released his grip on ed. Instead he reached back gripping the back of the couch, his hips slowly rocking and grinding into the man. He pressed his lips against his lovers, kissing him sensually "show me how much.. you love..feeling this big cock deep inside you..." he whispered

Edward whimpered softly, even as he settled his hands on his shoulders and began to rock on the hard length, fairly bouncing on it.

Mustang groaned hotly, rolling his hips to meet ed's bounces. He placed his lips against his lovers throat nipping and sucking on his adams' apple. "mmm..." he hummed

Edward cried out, vibrating his throat where his lover was sucking on it.

panting hotly, roy licked up ed's neck to his jawline and ran his tongue along it. His thrusts picked up a little more speed encouraging ed. "...c'mon sweetheart." he whispered breathily.. "make me cum.." he whispered as one of his trecherous hands snaked inbetween their bodies stroking the blondes arousal

"A...Ah!!" Edward cried out, feeling as if he was going to fall apart. But he had to make his lover cum. That was what Roy had asked. He shifted slightly and began to rock down harder on him, taking him up as far as he could, as deep as the length could possibly go.

the elder man groaned hotly thrusting in and out of him. "mmg" he stroked ed quickly, licking his lips in anticipation. "mmm baby." he cried out he wrapped his unbusied arm around the lithe blond holding him close as he thrusted in and out of him "ungh yes.. yes.. YES.." he shouted while arching his back, trying to get as deep as possible while he coated the constricting walls.

Edward screamed Roy's name, even as his cock twitched as it spilled his release, his inner walls closing around him.

Roy squirmed continuing to stroke ed until he was milked dry, so to speak. The thrusts however, had stopped, but the expression of unadulterated euphoria was written as bright as day upon his face.

edward panted, lost to pleasure as well, even as a small smile painted itself over his lips.

unwrapping his fingers from the flaccid length, mustang looked at him, as he licked the soiled hand clean, his eyes closing a bit as he savoured the taste.

Edward shivered, even as he moved to lay against him.

"I was planning on making dinner for us.." roy said suddenly breaking the silence. "are you hungry?"

Edward laughed. "Well, I already had some protein, but sure... I could use something more."

"...I'm going to shower, let me know what you want..when I get out. In the meantime.. feel free to help yourself to anything..make yourself at home." he said softly, gently lifting the blonde off of him, he got up off of the couch heading to the bathroom. immediantly hopping in the shower.

Edward padded after him, slipping into the shower behind him. Once there, he slipped his arms around him. "I want to shower with you..."

a gentle smile graced his lips as he relaxed into ed's arms. 'Did I hurt you?" he asked softly.. "are you sore?"

Edward grinned. "Its a good sore."

Laughing softly he looked over his shoulder "A good sore huh? maybe i should do it more often hmm?"

"I like being fucking into pleasant mindlessness."

Roy blinked a bit startled "...ah. i wasn't aware of that."

"now i know."

Edward looked up at him, even as he moved to soap him up. "Something wrong?"

"No..not at all. i'm just a little tired is all." he turned around to face ed and smiled at him.

"I can cook if your tired, Roy."

"I won't allow it, besides. your too short to reach my cabinets, and.. i dont have anything you can use for a footstool."

Edward frowned. "Why such cracks from you?" he murmured.

Roy raised an eyebrow "I was just joking, but I really dont have a footstool." he murmured "my cabinets are high and I wouldn't want you to jump up on the counter, and slip and crack your head open..what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing much, I just... don't like short cracks. I get it a lot."

"People only continue tormenting you with those comments because you react to them." he shrugged "usually people pick on those whom they like."

"Well... I try not to react," he replied, washing them both up.

Roy relaxed, enjoying the gesture. he undid ed's hair and put some shampoo in it. "I know.." he muttered "..i remember."

He smiled, even as he sighed, enjoying the attention.

massaging the liquid into ed's scalp he smiled back at him as his fingers worked it into rich lather. "Have you ever...wanted children?" he blurted suddenly

Edward blinked, thinking about it. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it. Why?"

Roy just shrugged "You just strike me as the type who would be a doting father."

Edward laughed. "Who knows."

mustang pulled away to rinse off then let ed rinse himself off.

Ed smiled softly. "So, what are you making?" he asked, once he stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself, handing one to Roy.

taking the towel roy looked at him and began drying off. He wrapped the towel around his waist, then combed his hair back, out of his face. "I dont know.. I dont know what you're tastes are. So, what kind of food best suits you?"

Edward laughed. "I eat and drink just about anything... except milk."

Roy blinked "except milk?" he looked puzzled "milk is an excellent source of calcium it helps your body..gro..." he quickly shut up and looked away biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Edward sighed and dried off, tossing the towel aside and heading into the living room for his clothes. "Yeah, yeah..."

Rolling his eyes mustang padded his way into the kitchen, the towel still wrapped around his waist as he began cooking. "Is stirfry okay with you?" he shouted

"Its fine."

grabbing a bag of the already made stir fry, roy ripped the bag open and poured it into a skillet, then turned it on. "Is there something bothering you?" he asked

Dressed in just his pants, Edward shook his head, sipping his forgotten cider. "Not at all."

"mm...okay then."

" Is everyone okay with you?"

"As far as I know..everyone is okay with me." he retorted "but I'm sure they whisper about me by the watercoolers, exchanging bits of gossips and disillusions."

"Well, I wouldn't know... I spent most of my time in the office."

"Why did you ask me if everyone is okay with me when I obviously dont care whether I'm liked or not."

"I was merely curious."

Turning the food off when it was done, roy grabbed a couple bowls putting some in it, he grabbed some forks and napkins before walking into the living room, he handed ed his food and napkin, before sitting down. "I think people like me a little too much." he said softly. "Riza, is who I mainly talk to at work."

"I see," Edward replied, accepting his food and enjoying the meal.

"...are you jealous or something?" mustang snapped as he sat down

Edward shook his head. "No."

"I'm sure." he murmured as he began eating his own meal.'

Edward ate, blinking. "Really, I'm not," he replied.

"What would it take to make you jealous?..or do you not experiance such an emotion?"

"Actually seeing you with someone else..."

Roy looked at him, and sat his bowl down on the table before going into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of hynotiq, putting a few icecubes in the drink, he walked back in sipping at the bright blue liquid. "ah well, then you wont get to experiance that emotion." he said calmly he sat back down beside ed, and began eating again. his glass beside the blondes.

He couldn't help but smile softly. "That almost sounds like you only see me and no one else."

Looking at him with a frown. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Edward couldn't help but laugh softly. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean anything bad by it."

mustang just smiled a little in return and continued eating, as well as downing the alcoholic beverage, getting up a couple times to refill it.Once he was finished he got up taking their empty bowls and glasses into the kitchen placing them in the sink. "Ed? is there anything else you'd like to do? or do you want to go home?"

Edward had watched him, his eyes calm. "I should head home. I have an early day at work. And you look like you've got a lot of stuff on your mind."

Roy looked at him, his eyes cloudy as he grabbed ahold of ed's wrist. "I actually only have one thing on my mind, rather one person on my mind and it's driving me...insane." he murmured a small smirk crossing his lips he pulled ed to him

Edward looked up at him, even as he rocked up against him. "Is that true?" he asked, even as enjoyed the closeness.

groaning mustang nodded "Of course it's true..." he licked his lips "something's wrong with me..i've tried just about everything not to think about the person so much...since it basically borders on obsession...but nothing is helping." he looked at ed for a moment before pinning ed beneath him on the couch, ripping the blondes clothes off of him.

Edward moaned, enjoying the towel covered Roy on top of him. "I'm glad... because... I love you... and your always in... my thoughts..."

kissing ed deeply, roy looked down at him "yes..but you can function...normally.'' he whispered against his lovers' lips "where as i...cant focus because images of you ...teasing...and taunting me...sexually..plague my thoughts." he gently caressed ed's face then glided his thumb along ed's bottom lip. ''you can't possibly be in love with me,...there's nothing to me. i dont understand..."

Edward smiled softly, even as he took his thumb into his mouth and sucked on it. "Love... isn't something anyone understands... and I don't know what it is... I just... know... I care about you."

the man shivered, his eyes fixed on ed's mouth. "Tell me what you really think about me.." he whispered uber softly

"I think you drink to hide from thinking... but otherwise... your a rather amazing man."

Roy raised an eyebrow "...I never told you i drink."

"Roy, you had quite a few drinks with dinner... with ease. It's kind of obvious."

roy frowned and tightened his grasp upon ed. "what are you trying to say? that im an alcoholic? is that it?"

Edward winced slightly, even as he shook his head. "I didn't say that."

"No you didn't say it, but the words you chose, nicely danced around the concept. saying that I had a few drinks with dinner...with ease, " he let go of him and rubbed where he had been gripping before walking into the kitchen.

Edward got up, moving after him. "Honestly, Roy, I didn't say anything wrong. You were drinking hard liquor without wincing. I can't even drink one of those without coughing."

Roy had a cupboard door open, filled with nothing but liquor, he jumped when he heard ed in the kitchen with him and shut the cupboard door. He briskly approached ed and shoved him against the counter, "your too young to have a drink anyways." he murmured "I dont think your old enough to even touch it..."

"I turned twenty one during the two weeks we weren't talking, Roy," he replied, even as he sighed and looked right at him. "And someone with a drinking problem would have that much booze in their kitchen. Just admit it. I'm not going to love you less over it."

"I dont have a drinking problem." he protested his eyes narrowing slightly before he pressed his body against ed's "I do have another problem though.." he whispered huskily in ed's ear "wanna take care of it for me?"

Edward smiled, even as he dropped down before him, wanting to tease his cock through the towel. Yet he wasn't certain if he'd be okay for the whole round, since booze tended to make it harder for a man to get aroused.

mustang groaned hotly, after that his composure changed his eyes closed, he began licking his lips as well as rubbing his throat before he shivered then fell to his hands and knees, trying to get as far from ed as he could manage before he emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor. "..go home." he whispered raspily.

Edward didn't. Instead, he moved to tend to Roy first, helping him to lay down in the bed room with a bucket beside him, before moving to clean up the kitchen.

grunting roy frowned and got out of the bed walking out of the room looking at ed "what are you doing?" he asked

"Cleaning up," he replied softly.

"You dont have to..please...dont." he mumbled shielding his eyes "...why the hell are there three of you?" he snapped "..I can't...do all of you.." he slurred

"Because you've had too much to drink. And I told you, go get some sleep. I'll take care of here."

"...I was not drinking." he protested childishly and made his way to ed, after patting the other 'two' he pressed himself against the blonde firmly kissing ed's neck "dont you want me baby?" he purred

"I do Roy... I want you more than anything... but not like this. You're drunk. On top of that, you don't want to admit you have a drinking problem. The most I can do is just remain beside you."

"Did you realize that when you use the word 'but' everything before that is canceled out because of it?" He moved and grabbed his car keys throwing them at ed. "go home." he muttered then promptly dragged himself to his room slamming the door.

Edward closed his eyes, even as tears built in his eyes. Damn it... why was he always falling in love with the wrong person? It was just... so painful. Leaving the keys there, he put on the ripped clothes and left, heading for home.

Roy just passed out when his head hit the pillow

-- --------

The next morning roy woke up with a massive headache and grunted "Ed?" he called out for the blonde... "hey.. edward?" blinking when he didn't see the man he decided to call him.

Edward answered on the third ring, just about ready to leave for work when it came. "Hello?"

"You...went home? well obviously you did.. are you busy later tonight?"

"You sent me home, Roy... and I don't know... I might be. I enjoy being with you. I just... don't want to see you hurt yourself again."

Mustang frowned "I have no clue what you're talking about. I never sent you home, nor did I hurt myself...look, if your not busy. give me a call. if you are..I guess I'll see you some other time." he hung up, then began getting ready for work

Edward sighed. Then he wrote Roy a text message. 'Roy, check you liquor cabnet. You went through almost two bottles last night. You got drunk, then sick, then kicked me out. On top of it... you didn't want to admit to it. I love you. I want to be with you. I just don't want all our dates to end with you forgetting half of it.' That done, he headed off to work.

Roy read the text and sighed heavily. He went into the kitchen checking the liquor cabnet, wincing inwardly. He must've made a complete ass out of himself infront of ed..which was something he didn't want to do, intentionally. 'I apologize that your night was horrible' he texted back to the blonde. He called riza and made up an excuse of not feeling well and coming down with the flu, to skip out on work. he turned his phone off to avoid any confrontations with anyone else.

Edward left another message, knowing that if he didn't get it now, he would whenever he turned it on. 'It wasn't. I felt worse I couldn't do more for you. Love you and hope your day goes well, Ed.'

Havoc stared at ed ,as did Breda. the two of them whispering and snickering as they looked at him.

Edward blinked, looking at them. "What?" he asked.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" Havoc asked, a cigarette hanging from his lips. "You're sporting rather, large love bites on your neck..and throat." he pointed at his adams' apple "especially here.."

Edward shrugged. "So. Just means I had a very good night last night," Edward replied, going back to work.

Havoc shrugged "Obviously." he went to walked away when Maes and Riza walked through the door hughes frowning. "I didn't spend any time with him last night." he muttered lowly defending himself against the angry woman in front of him

"He called off work, claiming to be sick hughes." she whispered "it's just not like him, is all i'm saying. He just did a little fake cough into the phone, and that was it..it's really odd. Not only that but when I did go over just a few minutes ago, all those...bottles in the cupboard were thrown into the garbage can outside...still full, and he was locked in his room. he wouldn't even answer me when i knocked on his door.."

"maybe he.. was asleep?" maes suggested

riza nodded "it's possible..i am just worried is all."

Edward sighed and put his work down. "I'm calling it a day boss, there's nothing else I can do right now," he called out to Maes.

Maes looked over at him and smiled warmly to him "Alright!" he said chipperly "Have some fun kid." Riza nodded in ed's direction acknowledging him, before looking back at Hughes.

Edward nodded and left, but he didn't go home. Instead, he moved and headed over to Roy's, knocking on his door. "Roy? You home? Its Edward."

roy answered the door fresh out of the shower, looking at ed ..."I thought you were at work?"

"I got out early. Wasn't much else I could do. Heard Maes and Hawkeye talking about you, worried, so I thought I'd give it a try."

Mustang sighed heavily and opened the door letting ed inside "I'm just tired, i called and informed riza i wouldn't be coming in today.. and fell asleep on the phone. next thing i know i hear pounding on my bedroom door asking me if i'm alright and to let her in." he shrugged "i am tired. very tired."

Edward came in and just hugged him. "Mm, you could always come stay at my place for a while. People won't bug you there."

he returned the hug getting the blonde a little wet. "Thank you, but it's not neccessary.." he kissed ed's cheek gently.

Edward smiled softly, nodding. "All right," he said, not minding getting a little wet, just enjoying holding him close.

roy smiled "are you going to stay here.. or are you going home to rest..yourself?"

"Do you... want me to go?"

"Actually..I'd like it if you'd stay..with me. but the decision is completely up to you."

Edward smiled warmly at those words. "I'd like to stay as well, Roy. I was hoping you wouldn't kick me out," he murmured softly.

Roy smiled a little bit "I'm not going to kick you out. I did, however, kick something else out." he led ed into the kitchen and opened the cabnet that was filled with snacks rather than bottles of liquor.

Edward smiled softly, even as he cuddled closer to him. "What brought this on?" he asked, kissing his chest softly.

Roy shrugged, despite shivering at the kisses. "i made an ass out of myself...in front of you." he murmured

"You weren't all bad, Roy," Edward replied in his defense.

the man smiled, "You're just being nice." he whispered

Edward shook his head. "No, I'm not. I've seen a lot of drunks... especially since I visit my brother a lot in the hospital, and there are some real assholes. You were just horny and pissy. That's light."

Mustang grimaced "Ed." he said calmly "I am always horny and always pissy." he muttered

"Then it didn't change you at all," Edward replied with a smirk.

Roy raised an eyebrow "Ah. perhaps." he muttered not finding much amusement in the situation. "I didn't say anything...did i?"

Edward shook his head. "Nothing that I could really make any sense out of."

He tilted his head "...what do you mean?"

Edward thought about it. "Well, you said you couldn't do all three of us... and asked if I wanted you. Otherwise, that's it."

Roy blinked "That's contributed to horniness..."

"I know... but I thought you knew I wanted you."

A bittersweet smile ghosted across his lips. He didn't utter a word, instead he gently pulled away from ed, walking out of the kitchen.

Edward paused, looking over at him. "Is... something wrong?"

"i just got a eerie feeling of deja vu." he murmured

Edward blinked slowly, watching him. "Oh? Can I ask why?"

Roy turned around facing Ed, "I don't know why...I just feel like I've had this conversation with you...before...but..I know I couldn't have." he looked bewildered shivering

Edward shook his head. "Not that I remember... in either world."

He looked away "Of course not."

Edward sighed and once more moved over to Roy, once more attempting to be close to him by pressing close to the taller man.

Mustang just looked down at him. Obsidian eyes peering into golden, as if searching for something.

Edward met his gaze, his feelings showing in his gold gaze.

Gently taking ed's chin into his fingers, roy's eyes filled with sympathy. "You're a sweet person..." he said softly

"Where's the but...?" he asked in a low tone, not missing that look and hating that he'd feel sympathtic to him at all, just because he loved him.

"there is no but, i just said that your a sweet person."

"Well... I don't know about that. I'm normally a bit of an ass."

'I believe you fell in love with the wrong person' roy thought to himself and forced a smile onto his lips "you are not."

Edward sighed, moving to take a seat on the couch. "Mm... well, I'm a lot more in control of my emotions now."

the elder man raised an eyebrow "In more control of your emotions?" he repeated softly looking at him curiously. "because you hide them? or because you know how to wear each mask so perfectly no one doubts you?"

"I used to be set off at every little thing."

"I'd rather feel something than feel...nothing. Wouldn't you?"

he sighed and sat down next to ed "Tell me something. Do you believe there is a God?"

"I don't."

"That's right." Roy looked up at the cieling "you always believed in science, and only that." his eyes filled with slight pain. "If you don't believe in god, how can you focus on living so well?" he asked "Certaintly it's not because you can't see him. Because you can't see air...and yet you breathe it. So tell me Ed...do you even truly want to be here?" he inquired.

"Of course. Look, there are plenty of people who live without believing in God. I believe in science... that's just how I am. It doesn't mean I want to die just because there isn't some higher power. I believe that we have the ability to love and care because we, as people, don't want to be alone."

"Excellent answer. I too, don't believe in a higher being, but only because if he did exist.. he's truly one demented individual and one with the devil. Watching the suffering. I think it's nothing but false hope. I think it's like those occults,...people selling their souls.. buying in someones bullshit. Yet." he looked at the blonde "I hate the scientific version of how humans came to be. That.. is a crock of shit." he smiled serenely "scientists always have to have a reason for every little thing, everything is a fucking formula. Every little detail has to be calculated, observed..hypothesized, so on and so forth." mustang gently touched ed's face. "the people you believe have the ability to love and care, due to the fear of being alone...are the same people slaughtering innocent lives, for drugs. for money. People only truly give a damn about one another for one holiday,christmas, and that's it. Charities, while some are commendable, there are also frauds, just out to get money from the people who do truly give a shit about others"

"Yes, I know that. But I don't know how people came about. Or why we're here. I don't even understand the real reason behind why people fall in love. Or why they hate and kill. Honestly... I don't have to analyse it all just to understand it. All I understand is that for better or worse, I have fallen in love with you... with your faults and your postitives. That's all it is," he told him, looking right at him.

roy's shoulders seemed to slump. "you have no clue what your getting yourself into.." he whispered softly as he looked right back at him. "Edward," he sighed softly "I do care about you, but don't you get what I am trying to do? Im trying to save you some heartache."

Edward gave him a small smile, even as he felt like he just took a punch to the gut. In other words, Roy didn't love him... and he'd realized that... and he was trying to let him down. "Of course. I should let you finish what you were doing."

"And what is it that your letting me finish doing?" the man questioned

Edward shrugged. "I don't know."

"What would you say if I told you that the world on the other side of the gate was nothing more than an illusion, we created in our minds? What would you say if I told you there is no other me? What if I told you the person you despised in that paralel universe is, in fact looking at you right now?"

Edward looked right at him. "If that is true, then that's how it was. The reason I had problems with that you was because you always pushed me away."

"I push everyone away." Roy pointed out. "but you don't believe me, do you?" he clicked his tongue "there is no difference between him and me, edward...because he is me." he closed his eyes. "I just dont understand why you're in love with me. Is it because I showed you that passion exists without love? Is it because I've had sex with you?"

Edward shook his head. "That isn't why. I don't understand why I fell in love with you. I just know I have. People can change how they feel... or is that not allowed?"

The man leaned close his lips lingering over the blondes'. "People change how they feel all of the time."

"Then no matter if your the same or not... that doesn't change the fact that I'm now in love with you."

mustang put his forehead against the youngers' "And my intentions of sparing your feelings isn't what you want to hear is it?"

"If you don't feel the same way, then say so and I'll leave you alone. But if there is even a chance of you loving me in return... I won't back down."

"If I didn't feel something for you I would have ended it before it was starting to get serious. I refuse to tell you I'm in love with you, until I absolutely know for sure. Those three words aren't easy for me to accept or to say. And yet those words mean the most to me. "

"Then I don't expect them back. Just let me love you. I know the risks... I accept them. Just let me be with you until you can understand for certain what you feel," Edward told him his expression serious.

Roy smiled a little "Im not going to win this argument am i?"

"I told you... if I'm gonna be hurt either way... I'll take all I can get before it happens."

"the whole philosophy with taking the good with the bad huh?" roy smirked as he looked at him "Didn't your mommy tell you...not to play with fire?" he taunted lightly clearly amused by ed's determination to remain at his side, so to speak.

Edward didn't reply, knowing any talk of his mother was something he couldn't speak of.

Mustang frowned and pulled away, his eye twitching as he looked at the blonde. "Ed..." he said firmly. "tell me what the hell you did or i'll put a fire up your short ass." he snapped.

"I don't remember my mother in this world... this place. If what you say is true... and the me on the other side of the gate and the me now are one and the same... then while being in the illusion world... I used alchemy to try to bring her back to life when she died. You knew that... if you are the Roy from both places."

"I was muttering mumbo jumbo to confuse the hell out of you." he sighed "you shouldn't have automail body parts if only your mind and soul transferred into this realm. So, explain that one to me genius."

"Also.. how could I forget your mother was a homunculus?" he muttered under his breath. "things dont add up here ed."

"I have them because I listened to Winry when she worked on my body all the time. She always complained. So I took the time to learn. Plus... Hoeinheim was here... for a while. And he helped me out as well." Edward sighed and leaned back. "I know they don't make sense... but I've been through that gate three times. I've learned way too much for one person. So things like this are rather easy to understand."

"What did you learn?" mustang demanded

"A lot I can't use here... Alchemy... as it was on the other side isn't accessable here."

A dark brow raised "then how do you explain how I caught your sheets on fire?"

"It was science, Roy. Nothing more. Science is a lot like Alchemy. The only difference is that it takes a lot more work to get things worked out to the way a simple thought and alchemy circle would normally manage."

Mustang didn't say anything else, instead he looked away from the young man. He laid down on the couch, his legs resting on eds as his feet dangled over the sofa's armrest.

Edward closed his eyes, before opening them again and shifting so he could rub Roy's legs gently. "There's a lot I wish I could access. Things I'd love to tell people. But... for some reason... I can't share it. Its like I'm the only one... and it stops me from saying anything to anyone about it."

"I dont care." roy muttered "What's the point of talking about what's beyond the gate? After all I've never seen beyond it, I only know what your telling me...and frankly I find it irritating because I want to see it for myself. I'm tired of relying on these...irrelivant dreams and simple words." he moved his legs, squirming a bit. "my legs are sensitive, stop."

Edward frowned, dropping his hands. "You... shouldn't say things you know nothing about! That gate is the equivalent of death. When you see it... you lose something! So damn it... don't ever say you want to see it!! Got it!?" Edward yelled, feeling anger at his words.

"And yet, here you are, only missing an arm and a leg. If that's all I have to lose to see it, then I want to see it!"

"I lost a lot more than that!!" he argued, moving to stand up, his whole body tense. "I've lost my life... my brother, my whole world... because I wanted to do something that wasn't supposed to be done!"

Roy just looked at him even keeled. "Relax," he muttered "didn't you just say it's not possible since alchemy doesn't exist in this world? so how could I possibly risk death for something that doesn't ...exist...so to speak."

Edward tensed. "Would you be willing to kill for such a thing?" he asked in a soft... low voice...

"That is a stupid question ed, you said yourself it doesn't exist here. or are you going back on that...suddenly just because i want to see this god damn gate."

"There is one way... at least... I think there is... but it will come at the cost of a life to get it."

The corners of roys lips curled up at that. "I'm enjoying you changing the story." he replied in a sing-song tone. beginning to get irritated, he looked at ed. "why dont you take a chill pill hot shot? Do I really strike you as the type of person who'd kill someone just to gain something in return?"

Edward relaxed. If Roy said it that way, then he wouldn't. But Roy was someone who wanted to move far in the world... it was possible he'd change his mind someday... and Ed wasn't so certain Roy wouldn't kill the one he needed to. "All right."

"...You know... it's not healthy to be in the way of something someone wants." he whispered softly

"Then kill me and you'll have it," Edward replied in a very calm voice, even as he didn't feel like it.

Roy sat up and quickly got up off the couch, slapping the blonde across the face, hard. His eyes were narrowed and a scowl dressed his lips. "How about you kill me then you can get back everything you fucking lost!" he yelled "you get everything back,...to the way you want it. and you dont risk losing anymore than you already have."

"It only works with someone who's gone through the gate before, Roy... that's why I asked if you were willing to kill. I don't intend to go back again... because no matter which side I'm on, it'll be the same. At least here... I have someone I love and I can help others, as well as a way to help my brother. This is all I care about now."

"I see how it is. I'll find another way to see this...'gate' with my own eyes."

Edward closed his eyes, wanting to scream. Instead, he did something better. He merely turned and moved to leave. Roy didn't care... he didn't want to listen. God... the gate was worse than the Phlisophers Stone.

"Walk outside that door." roy started childishly "then don't come back. I'm only human, and have my own curosities, and i'm allowed to have them. I'm merely curious. Yes I want to see the gate, but if the only way to get to it is by killing you, or killing another person for that matter...i know that in its self is something I can not do. Maybe I am being childish, by saying I want to experiance something, extraordinary. but you shaming me for wanting to see what you've seen is nothing more than you being a hypocrite."

"I would love to trade. You can have my knowledge and I'll take your ignorance of it... with ease. I hate knowing that I've seen it because of sacrafice. I wish I'd never learned about the damn thing!"

Mustang turned away from Ed "I'm not ignorant edward. I heard what you've been saying. I get it. I just stated it intriques me." he quietly stepped from the livingroom "whether you stay or go is your choice. At this point, it doesn't fucking matter."

Edward closed his fists in frustration. damn it... why is it no one understood him? He wasn't saying all of this to be mean. He was saying it because he cared about Roy and didn't want to lose him forever... just because he was curious. He also wished he could forget all he'd learned... but he just couldn't. Yet... as long as Roy and him were together... he'd just be a reminder to Roy of all he knew and that Roy didn't. He couldn't torment him like that. With a tear spilling from his eyes, he turned, opened the door, and quietly left.

Hearing the door close, roy frowned, mixed emotions brewing up inside of him. he had wanted the blonde to stay. he had wanted to run after him...and tell him to stay. and yet he didn't. He didn't budge, or make an effort to retrieve the chance at...love, he just lost.

A/N: Yes, Roy in fact has more issues than Ed does. I realize all the splitting up and getting back together may be a tad bit annoying, but when someone is in fact attracted but doesn't want to commit, it does tend to happen, in actuality, so please bere with us. Please review, we'd love to see more comments.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:FMA is not owned by us.

authors:Seiferalmasy86 and Dark Nuriko

The next day, Edward went to work, his eyes were puffy and he hadn't spent much of the evening sleeping. He sighed and got right to work, not wanting to having time to think about everything that had happened the night before... and the fact that Roy hadn't even bothered to go after him, call him, or anything like that.

Across the room Hughes was sitting down, typing on his laptop, investigating more into a concept a subordinate of his had mentioned. "Hmm. I dont think that'd work." he murmured out loud. He took off his glassed rubbing his eyes before putting them back on, picking up right where he had left off.

Edward moved to bring over his status report, looking him over. "Something the matter, boss?" he asked.

Hughes smiled as he looked up at ed. "Not really, Roy just asked me if I could help him with a parallel universe theory." he said calmly taking ed's status report. "I bet you can't wait until next month...can you?"

Edward frowned. So, Roy was dead set on that idea... it seemed. "Mm, I'm looking forward to speaking with my brother again. I'm sorry your guy's theory isn't working out."

Maes blinked ''Why the frown? It doesn't suit you." he said.. "you have so much going for you, especially for your age." he shrugged "as for our theory.. it's just a theory.. I'm not finding anything to prove it's even possible except for ridiculous conspiracies."

"Its certainly something that would take an open mind and lots of thought in order to learn its secrets," Edward replied. "And I'm sorry. I was just surprise by the idea. Anything, I'm gonna go back to work."

Hughes sighed "I'm not going to do it.. it's nothing more than a wild goose chase. tell him i said that." he murmured "anyways, yeah... have some fun though." he murmured as he looked back at the computer screen.

Edward stumbled slightly. "Sorry... I don't think I'll be seeing him again," Edward replied in a soft voice. He didn't look at Hughes, instead, he moved to go back to his desk.

Maes looked at the prodigy just shaking his head. "So Riza can move in...and comfort him while he's down taking him from you completely?"

Edward looked over at him, a glint in his eyes. "I thought she was dating you, boss," he replied, bringing up the lie he'd told him.

groaning miserably he hung his head. "...far from it." he muttered

"Why did you lie to me, boss?"

"To hear you confirm what I already knew."

"I would have told you without the lie... but look, just because Roy gave up on me doesn't mean he will give someone else a chance. Yet... who are you with then?"

Hughes shrugged "my wife..who else would I be with?" he asked softly "I'm happily married to Gracia. and ...yes, it does mean he'll let someone else in. After all who's the closest to him?"

"You... and I happen to know for a fact your the one person who could get him to cry. Don't ask... just know I know. So take care of yourself... Gracia and your daughter. Don't get too into anything stupid, okay?"

Maes looked at Ed thoroughly and utterly confused, and just smiled "ok?"

"Sorry... I guess I've just been through a tough night. I'm gonna go get back to work."

"Are you sure you don't want the rest of the day off? I'll pay you for it.. after all your just waiting on that surgeons schedule to clear up...oh. by the way, i found another doctor for you, with more availability so you'll be able to help your brother faster. This coming up monday.. will be when the surgery happens."

"Really? Are you sure he's as good as the one guy you lined up?"

"I'm positive, he's worked for me before."

"Then I look forward to it... and I will take the rest of today off. I think I'll spend that time with my brother..."

Maes waved him off "go ahead."

Edward smiled and turned to head for the hospital, wanting to tell his brother the good news.

Conviently when ed got up to head to the hospital roy stepped a bit in his way, bumping into the younger male, as he walked over to hughes "Did you find anything out?" he asked "Nothing helpful, just a bunch of conspiracy bull. Why are you so adament on this theory?"

roy walked into the room to discuss things with maes, as he made his way over to the man he stepped in eds way thus bumping into him

Edward winced as he was bumped into, even as he looked away. Damn it... that hurt... more than he thought possible. He didn't say anything. Instead, he looked away and continued walking off.

"Ed!" hughes called "you forgot about your .." he looked at the desk and sighed then handed roy the copy of the status report. "give that to him for me...please?" Roy frowned but snatched the paper from his friend and walked after ed, catching up with him easily. He tapped the shorter mans shoulder "You forgot the duplicate of your status report." he said lowly.

Edward turned and accepted it. "Thank you," he replied, before moving to leave once more.

"yeah.." he muttered loud enough for the blond to hear. "I guess you were really lying after all weren't you?" he turned his back to ed wallking the opposite direction. "all that bullshit about loving me...and to think i was foolish enough to believe it."

"You're the one who gave up on me!" Edward shouted at him.

Roy looked over his shoulder "no," he said "Your the one who left me." he pointed out "I said it was your decision whether you were to stay or to go, and I had stated earlier that if you left me.. dont bother coming back. because if you left...then you really didn't care after all...I said i wanted you there with me. that i didn't want you to leave. and if you run away from every damn argument, that gives me a little taste of what our relationship would be like." he shouted back, his voice cracking

"You know why I left, and it had nothing to do with my loving you! I left because your obsessed with something you can't change! I don't want to lose you!! And if you keep after this... I will!!" Edward cried out, tears once more building in his eyes. Yet he swallowed thickly. "Never mind..." he murmured, turning to leave. It was obvious things were already ruined beyond repair.

"Obsessed?!" he screamed "the only god damn thing I obsess about is you, you idiot! Every fucking thought has been about you since the moment i .saw you. That's obsession. and it's driving me insane.. I want nothing other than to stop it. and see. your walking away now so why am i even talking?" he whispered before moving away himself.

"Why... would you want to stop obsessing about me? I love you, you idiot!"

the man stopped walking and turned around to face the other. "It's not healthy. I couldn't focus on work. I couldn't focus on anything."

"Then... focus on me!"

Roy just smirked "You wouldn't be able to keep up." he commented

Edward snorted. "Try me!"

Mustang raised an eyebrow and looked at his nails "I'd wear you out, so much you'd be whining about having a sore ass from my dick pounding into you." he grunted

Edward laughed softly. "An old man like you would never be able to keep up with me."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALL OLD YOU SHRIMP?!"

"I'M CALLING YOU OLD! YOU OLD FART!!" Edward shot back. "You'd never be able to handle my stamina... and that's why your just making excuses now."

Roy just looked at him smirking. "Your stamina has nothing on mine." he snapped 'And I must've been doing something right..seeing how you were so eager to ride and suck my cock like you worshipped it."

"I never said I didn't like it... I just said before you think you'd wear me out... you should try it..."

"See your eager for it. If you want it take it."

Edward walked right up to him, stood up on his tip toes, and pressing his lips to his.

sliding a hand behind ed, he placed it on the small of the mans back, holding him slightly as he parted his lips kissing ed back.

He groaned and thrust his tongue into his mouth, clinging to him.

Moving his hand from the mans back he grabbed ahold of both of ed's arms raising them above his head, as he shoved ed roughly against a nearby wall. Keeping him pinned there as his tongue slipped into the other's mouth while moaning.

He groaned, sucking on the others tongue and then nipping on his lips overly hungrily.

sliding his thigh between ed's legs roy rubbed against his partners length, groaning as he practically shoved his tongue down the youngers throat.

After a moment, he broke the kiss, groaning. "Mm... Roy... I... I want you..."

Mustang shuddered "...Do you?" he whispered huskily

"Y... Yes... I don't... even care.. if everyone can... see us... I want you... so badly..."

smirking the man released his grip momentarily on the other, he turned him around and roughly shoved ed's chest against the wall. He pressed himself close kissing the nape of his neck as his fingers undid the mans pants. Once the material fell down around ed's ankles, roy brought a hand up to his lips coating a couple digits generously. He moved the said hand to ed's ass, the coated fingers rubbing his pucker, teasing it. "Your just so horny.." he whispered hotly while licking the back of eds ear. "so hot...and desperate for my stiff rod."

"God, yes... please... Roy... don't tease me... just... stick me... with it," he panted, even as he rocked back against his hand, not caring about the hard wall in front of him. Only focused on the man behind him. (night!)

Roy groaned and pulled back far enough to unzip his britches and whip his hard cock out, He spit in his hand and rubbed it along the stiff organ before thrusting into the blonde, giving him exactly what he wanted.

Edward cried out, pressing back against Roy, even as he panted and whimpered, feeling himself be filled by his lovers hot, hard, rod.

Pushing ed firmly against the wall, roy placed a hand on each side of the blonde, grasping his hips tightly, continuously yanking him back and pushing him forward. The man then pressed his lips against his lovers neck, kissing the supple skin while moaning loudly "...nng. it's so much better this way.." he whispered "it's tighter.." he thrusted in deeply "and hotter..." mustang bit the submissive's neck "and you're soaking wet." he purred

Edward was groaning, whimpering underneath the onslot of his lovers thrusts, even as he panted and groaned, eagerly pressing back against him. "God... Roy... this is... sooo... good..."

smirking, roy suddenly stopped his hip movement, remaining still while his cock was buried deep with in the tight walls. "Fuck me." he whispered dirtily into the blondes ear "show me how much...you love having this dick buried inside your sweet ass."

edward shivered, loving that addicting voice purring into his ear and asking for naughty things. "Please... god... fuck me," he whimpered, even as he rocked back against Roy's cock, trying to work on his length with ease. Yet it wasn't so easy when he was shorter.

"You want God to fuck you?" making a little tsking sound with his tongue roy licked the back of ed's ear. "mmm how about I just..." he began pulling back, sliding out of the man slowly "let him take you for a ride...then?"

Edward shifted back against him, crying out and trying to keep him inside. "Please... Roy... don't... you know... what I meant... I want... you... to fuck me... until... I can't think."

"ahh..now that.. I can do." he husked as he slammed it back into him, crying out keenly. "mmm..." he pressed his body against eds back, completely embedded within the man, as he peered over his shoulder kissing what he could of the blondes face "kiss me." he demanded

Edward turned his head and kissed hims passionately, his tongue tangling with his.

roy groaned into the kiss returning the passion, with eagerness.

Edward was lost to the pleasure, finding the feeling of being taken out in public to be an added high.

Deepening the kiss roy began slowly rocking his hips while his fingers trailed along ed's lithe frame. Breaking the kiss yet leaving his lips against his companions roy moaned hotly "You're so sexy, baby." he whispered "so..perfect." his right hand glided down ed's side to his right thigh , smacking it as he captured his bottom lip inbetween his teeth, tugging on it all while looking at the man, seductively.

Edward couldn't help but pant, whimpering as he worked against him, feeling like his body was about to burst. The sound of Roy's voice... along with the feel of his lips and the press of his hips, was driving Edward to the edge of sanity.

Mustang's eyes fluttered closed. Feeling himself close to spilling his load. He picked up the pace, giving the blonde what he had asked for in the beginning. Keeping himself pressed against ed he shoved the blonde against the wall, his cock sliding in and out of the soaking wet enterance, crying out as each jab of deep penetration coursed pure euphoria through-out his being. His breathing became labored and hitched, while his cries became louder and more common. Soft whispers of ed's name passed by parted lips as those wandering fingers made their way to stroke the smaller mans member. However three words passed his lips in the heat of the moment, as he released himself inside the blonde that Roy didn't released had slipped out.

Edward heard those words and lost complete control. He screamed out and came hard, spraying over Roy's hand and the wall, trembling against him as he closed over his member. "I... love you... Roy."

the elder man groaned and kissed ed's neck gently. "I know." he murmured while pulling out of the man. he wiped his hand off with an old, unused tissue that had been in his pocket. he handed it to ed "Do you need this to wipe up some?"

Edward nodded and cleaned up, working on pulling his clothing back on.

Roy just zipped up his pants and smiled at him "Do you feel better?"

Edward turned to him and cuddled close to him, resting his head against his chest. "I do..."

mustang moved his fingers against ed's back a gentle smile plastered upon his face. "Me too."

Edward smiled, looking up at him. "I'm glad. I... I'm sorry I left."

roy just looked at him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "dont be sorry." he whispered "if you hadn't left... we wouldn't have just had sex.. infront of everyone." he whispered before subtily gesturing to havoc, breda, fuhry and fullman looking at them with astonished expressions and flushed faces.

Edward turned a bright shade of red and burried his face into Roy's chest, wanting to suddenly disappear.

Roy chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ed, while looking at the guys "All right boys..shows over."

Edward remained where he was, refusing to look at any of them.

the men all walked away whispering to one another. Saying things, Roy couldn't make out. He sighed and looked at the blonde in his arms. "They're gone." he said softly. "Are you regretting jumping me?"

Edward swiftly shook his head. "No. Not at all. Its just... a little embarrassing."

"How so?."

"I didn't think they'd all be watching."

"I knew they would be. We weren't exactly quiet. and these walls aren't soundproof...not to mention we are in the hallway."

"I... I know."

"Does it embarass you that...they know what your body looks like?" roy asked while moving his hands to ed's ass firmly cupping each cheek in his hand.

Edward shook his head. "Are you jealous they know?" he asked, looking up at his lover.

Roy raised an eyebrow "Are you jealous they saw my dick?"

"I asked first... and they couldn't see much of it since it was up my ass..."

"No, I'm not jealous...I have no reason to be. Now, if you were to sleep with them..then yes, I'd be jealous."

Edward didn't comment to that. He did... admittedly... want Roy to be just a slight bit jealous. To want to be the only one to see him like that... but it obviously wasn't the same.

roy looked at him and sighed "ed stop it." he murmured "I trust you dont go around spreading your legs."

"I have no intention to spread them for anyone but you."

"See..then I have no reason to be jealous..now do I? All they have are fantasies. I dont care if they jack off thinking about what you or I would..do to them in the bedroom, because it's not going to happen."

"I suppose your right," he replied, even as he sighed and began straighing his clothes.

"What is bothering you?" he inquired

"Nothing. I guess... I was just over thinking things."

"...How were you overthinking things? What were you over thinking?"

"Well, I guess I kind of... wanted you... to be a little... jealous... of even having someone else... see me beside you..."

"I would've felt like that...had I been your first"

"My first and only before you was a vibrator," he replied, his cheeks a dark red.

Roy just looked at him an odd expression on his face. "I thought, you knew a mans touch?"

"I never actually said that... I just said I wasn't innocent..."

mustang looked down "..I am just not easily jealous." he whispered "I've never felt remotely jealous." he shrugged "I'm sorry."

Edward shrugged. "Oh well, I'll just have to learn to accept that..."

the elder man raised an eyebrow "Last time I heard that, my partner did everything possible to make me feel jealousy." his lips pursed together "It backfired."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I've got personal experience in dealing with that emotion... and I won't force anyone to feel if. I just... kind of hoped it wasn't one sided, but I'll learn to deal with that too."

roy just looked at ed his eyes wide, as he stared at the blonde. "Why the fuck would you say something like that? How many times must I repeat myself to you?" he just walked away from ed.

"I already know you weren't jealous and you don't get that way."

"Then what the hell is the problem?!" he yelled "everything comes back to me doesn't it?"

"Its fine. You love me... and that's all that matters, Roy. I was merely being childish," he replied, watching him.

Roy looked at Ed, "...Say what?"

"I was being childish," Edward replied, moving to stand next to him again.

obsidian eyes followed the man. "What did you say before that?" he asked

Edward blinked. "Its fine."

Roy's eye twitched "No...after that."

Edward felt his own eye twitch. "You love me? You said it yourself, Roy. So of course I know it."

Roy leaned down to ed's height. "I haven't said that, yet."

Edward looked right at him. "Yes you did. While you were pounding me into the wall."

Bewildered the man stood to his full height. "...ok."

Edward became still. "You... don't remember... do you?"

A smile graced roys lips. "Of course I remember saying it." he murmured

"Its obvious you don't or you wouldn't have said you've never said it."

the smile turned upside down. "Observant, as always." he commented while looking away from him. "no, i dont remember saying it, but I must've considering your going on about it."

"Don't worry, Roy. I won't bring it up again. It was just a spur of the moment thing, right?" Edward let his hands move to behind his back as he looked over at him. "So, any plans for tonight or did you want to be alone?"

Roy just looked at him. "You know what I hate? Absolutely hate? It's how someone puts a huge guilt trip on someone else and makes them feel like shit. When you can stop the reverse psychology technique and laying guilt trips...talk to me. I am sorry I got caught up in the moment. By all means if it feels im leading you on, leave. But dont make comments such as 'it was a spur of the moment thing' or that this.. is one sided. "

Edward growled. "I wasn't giving you a guilt trip!"

mustangs eyes softened "Perhaps not intentionally but it felt like it Ed. the answer to your question is no I dont have any plans, and I dont want to be by myself."

"Then lets get together and do something. I wasn't trying to give you a guilt trip. I was merely trying to give you an out so you didn't feel bad. That's all."

"Give me an out? God edward." he whispered under his breath. "I'm tired, im afriad I wont be much fun."

Edward smiled softly. "Then we'll cuddle and I'll stay with you till you fall asleep. Unless... you want me to stay the night."

"of course your staying the night. I dont trust you being safe going home by yourself, after dark."

Edward laughed softly and leaned up against him. "I see."

"Mmm. I'm glad you do. I'm sure you have business to attend to, I have work to get back to.. just go to my house when your finished. There's a spare key underneath the welcome mat, infront of my door... Go in and make yourself at home."

"Actually, I was given the rest of the day off. I was only going to go visit my brother. So I'll possibly be there before you."

mustang smiled "dont mind the mess then. and like i said make yourself at home." he kissed ed briefly before walking away going back to work.

Edward went and spent time with his brother before going to Roy's. Once there, he cleaned up and started dinner. Once it was done, he left it in the over to keep warm and then laid on the couch to rest, falling asleep there.

Roy came home. Immediantly going to shower, before going down into the livingroom. He smiled as he gently touched ed's face. "You look angelic when you sleep." he whispered softly

Edward moved in his sleep, trying to get closer to the warmth that caressed his cheek.

mustang just kept caressing the blondes cheek, then moved his thumb to glide across his lips.

He shivered, flusing softly, as his eyes opened. "Mm..." he murmured.

"Well, good morning sunshine." he greeted

"Mm... sorry, Roy. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Dinner's keeping warm in the oven."

"Then come eat with me.." roy said softly as he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, pulling their dinner from the oven.

Edward got up and followed after him, enjoying the company.

grabbing a couple plates and the proper serving utensiles, he served ed before he served himself. He went to the table and sat down. yawning. "How was your day?"

"It went well. My brother's the same... and I came here and cleaned up... and cooked... then I kind of fell asleep on the couch."

"Mmm." roy began eating his meal "well, at least you got to see your brother." he said softly.

"Yes... it was nice."

"Thats good."

He nodded, moving to eat, giving him a warm smile.

"...Is there anything you'd like to discuss?" roy asked

Edward thought about it. "Well, my brother will be getting his surgery sooner."

"That's...great. When he recieves the surgery where will he live? Your apartment isn't big enough for the two of you."

"Oh, Al has his own apartment. I check in on it once a week and keep it picked up and dust free."

Mustang blinked before smirking "I see. and what's this brother of yours...like? Does he enjoy..sharing?"

"Sharing?" he asked, wondering what Roy was talking about.

"Sharing you."

"Why would my brother have to share me?"

"Nevermind."

"Roy... I don't see my brother romanticly... what I do is my own business."

"I wasn't referring to you seeing your brother intimately, I was referring to us sharing you time wise."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"What kind of men does your brother like?" he blurted

I don't know. I think he's actually straight."

"thats a shame."

"Is it?" he asked.

"Of course it is."

"Why?"

"Because sex with a woman is a little messier than sex with a man. At least with a man he can not become pregnant and you can cum in them as many times as you'd like."

"Well... that's your opinion. Everyone feels differently about such things."

Roy shrugged "Yes, but I also speak the truth, go have sex with a woman and find out for yourself

"I'm not attracted to women, thank you."

"No, you're attracted to me." he murmured as he resumed eating "forget i even mentioned it."

Edward sighed. "Its hard to understand what you're thinking of when you do that."

"When I do what?"

"When you tell me to forget it instead of explaining."

"Ahh...is that so?"

edward nodded, once more going back to his meal.

Finishing his fill, roy scooted his chair back and got up, putting his dishes in the sink and put the remaining food in the fridge properly sealed up. He went back over to the sink and began doing dishes.

Edward finished his own and moved to help with the dishes.

Moving over to let ed help, mustang sighed heavily once the dishes were left to dry in the strainer. He looked at the man beside him and grabbed ahold of him, then slung him over his shoulder, a bit roughly.

Edward gasped, his eyes wide, even as he laughed a little out of breath.

He carried him to his bedroom, and threw him down on the bed.

He 'oophed' as he hit the bed but grinned as he watched him, wondering what Roy had in mind.

dragging a bag out of the closet, roy grabbed a few articles of clothing out. He slid into a tight pair of leather pants, that clung to him like a second skin. Yet emphasized his most essential parts. He put on his old officers' cap, before approaching his lover, with a ball gag and set of hand cuffs in one hand while a cat o' nine tails whip was in the other. "Is my dog ready to play?"

Edward's eyes showed some worry, but he nodded, trusting Roy.

smirking, he shoved the ball into ed's mouth before fastening the strap on it, making sure it wasn't too loose or too tight. He then climbed on the bed, straddling ed's hips as he grabbed ahold of his wrists and cuffed them to the bed posts. He caressed ed's face. Without warning he removed the blondes pants and boxers. Getting up from the bed, roy just smirked at the blonde he grabbed some lube, and a cock ring. Venturing back over to th e helpless man. he spread ed's legs pouring the warming lube onto his fingers then slid then into the younger.

Edward gasped, crying out around the gag.

Roy moaned licking along ed's jawline as his fingers worked in and out of him, the whip, long forgotten.

Edward gasped and rocked against his fingers, even as his body trembled.

pushing his fingers deeper inside of ed, he continued to kiss at the blonds' neck while he used his other hand to stroke himself, before sliding the cockring on himself,

He gasped and groaned, enjoying the sensations washing over him.

removing his fingers, mustang quickly shed his pants and replaced the fingers with his rock hard cock. moaning hotly at just how good it felt inside the man. "mmm." he untied the gag, and kissed the blonde.

Edward cried out, even as he groaned hotly into his mouth.

Greedily deepening the kiss, roy swirled his tongue around the others'. His eyes were hidden due to the bill of the cap. He thrusted deep and hard into the petite man, with such powerful movements that the entire bed was slamming against the wall, loudly.

Edward screamed into Roy's mouth, feeling like he'd blow but unable to with the cock ring on. Instead, all he could do was rock against him, thrust for thrust.

Sliding the cockring off of ed, granting him release.

Edward didn't lose it though, instead, he continued to rock with him.

Panting heavily he continued with the brutal thrusting, his teeth gritted together as beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"R... R... ROY!!" Edward screamed as he couldn't hold back any more and he came, his cock twitching as he came and his ass tightening around his lover.

Roy wasn't close to being finished. He just kept going at it...his breath becoming labored and the sweat not just rolling down his face anymore, but his entire body.

Edward continued to whimper and moan, rocking against him, cock still hard and eager for everything Roy gave him.

Grasping the sheets the man eventually cried out as he came within the tight passage. His entire body trembled as he fought to catch his breath.

Edward screamed, once more losing his own load, whimpering aloud.

Collapsing ontop of ed, mustang panted heavily in his ear "...was i...was i.. too ...too rough?"

Edward shook his head, panting heavily himself, his whole body covered in sweat. "N... No."

roy reached up taking the cap off, flinging it on the floor. He undid the handcuffs binding ed's wrists. and looked down at him. "mm that's good."

That was hot..." he murmured, still breathing heavy.

I thought you'd like it." he whispered when he could manage to catch his breath enough to talk

"I did." he replied softly.

"Good...do you think I was too gentle?"

"No..."

Roy smirked "Too rough?"

"Not at all," he answered.

"Ah..I was afriad I lost a bit of control...a bit of myself."

"I didn't mind... honestly... I liked it."

grabbing ahold of him, he pulled ed ontop of him. "Now...why don't you do it to me?" he asked. "but...just rougher..." he leaned up licking eds ear "punish me.."

Edward shivered. "Mm... give me a minute to recover love... it was a bit intense... but of course... you want to penitrate me... not me you... right..."

"Yes.. I want you to take me..." he murmured then looked off to the side. "I want it rough ed..."

Edward nodded. "That's possible... but... aren't I just a little short for that?"

Roy looked at him "...do you not want to?"

"I want to... I'm a little curious."

"Just a little huh?"

"Well, I've never seen myself as a top before."

The taller man propped himself up on his elbows "If it's that much of a problem, don't worry about it."

"No, its not. Really."

"then why the excuses? weren't you just bragging about all this stamina you had earlier?"

"I... just didn't want you to walk away," Edward replied softly. "I don't know how much I have."

roy laughed softly 'dont worry about it." he said softly, and rolled onto his stomach, laying his head on the pillow.

Edward cuddled against him. "Give me a moment and I'll give it a try."

"mm..okay." mustang murmured his eyes closing,

He smiled, cuddling close, drifting off as well.

waiting until ed was asleep, roy got up, looking at the clock. He rushed to the door just in time before Maes rang the doorbell. He placed a finger to his lips shushing his friend. Grabbing his hand he led the taller man into the bathroom and started the shower. Hughes placed his glasses on the bathroom counter, before taking his clothes off and stepping into the shower with Roy. He moaned softly in the youngers' ear. As his hand moved around mustang, his fingers wrapped around his length stroking it.

Edward shifted in his sleep, feeling like something was off, some sound that he wasn't expecting.

"Are you sure this is okay?" maes asked as he pressed Roy up against the surround of the shower. "He's asleep." was the soft reply "he'll never find out, maes...dont worry about it. Let's just get this over and done with..after all this was the agreement for the information you found."

Slowly Edward's eyes opened, blinking slowly. His body was delightfully sore but he was happy about it. He shifted to reach for Roy, planning to go through with what he'd promised his lover. Yet his hand felt air... and it made him slowly wake up.

Swiftly thrusting into roy, using the KY lubricant the man had sitting on the shelf, hughes covered roy's mouth, making any noises damn near impossible to hear. He stroked him intime with his thrusts, biting down on his lip to keep from making sound himself. In an attempt to spare whatever relationship roy and ed may have. But damn, it had been awhile since he pounded his bestfriend into an inanimate object. He was enjoying himself, especially the tight, hot ass that clasped so desperately to his cock. Roy shivered rocking back against him, keeping up with the quick demanding thrusts. Both of them came in no time flat. The rigerous activity left both men breathless as they quietly cleaned up, dressed, and walked out of the bathroom.

And right into Edward's line of sight. He blinked, staring at the two of them. "What's... going... on?" he asked softly.

"Roy wanted to show off those killer nail marks you left on his back." Hughes commented easily. Roy just smiled at him "Are you recooperated?" he asked

Edward nodded. "Yeah... I was just thinking of taking a shower."

"...Go ahead, It may be lukewarm since i just took one." roy murmured

"Oh, so boss man interrupted your shower then?" he asked, tipping his head.

"you could say that." roy snorted looking annoyed "I had to hurry."

I see, well, I'll let you two talk." That said he moved and padded into the bathroom to wash up.

Both men watched ed walk away before looking at one another. They went into the livingroom, sitting down on the couch, talking about family..well Hughes was mostly talking about Elysia and Roy was pretending to listen, yet unable to make out a word the man was saying due to his heart beating so loud, his adreniline pumping from almost...getting caught in the act.. just a few seconds later and he would've been busted.

In the shower, Edward was able to shower, but one thing wasn't able to be ignored. Ed had been handcuffed... so he hadn't been able to leave any scratches on Roy's back. On top of that, he couldn't get over the fact they were both coming out of the bathroom and both their hair was wet. It just... didn't add up properly with the story they told. So, he did the only thing he could. He silently cried about it and was determined to act like nothing had happened once he was out of bathroom. The cold water didn't even seem to bother the boy at all.

Whenever Ed joined them in the livingroom, Hughes showed him some pictures of the little girl "Roy doesn't seem interested." he murmured "but you on the other hand showed quite a bit of enthusiasm when I shared some photos with you the other day."

Edward almost poped off with having been there for her birth, but in this world... that would be a lie... so instead he just smiled. "Yeah. She's a special little girl," he replied, his thoughts over earlier pushed aside.

"Isn't she? She's daddy's little angel." he swooned. Mustang snorted "watch.. she'll be daddy's little hellion before long. men will want to fuck her left and." hughes reached over smacking the man to keep him from finishing that sentence "how could you even suggest such a thing?"

Edward merely chuckled, not about to admit he'd been thinking the same thing.

Roy growled "what the hell was the for?!" he snapped as he smacked his friend back "I was merely saying the obvious. Now if you'll excuse us, Ed and I have some...things to get done."

Edward blinked. "Is that all you came over for, boss? To talk?"

"No, I came to deliver notes to..." he stopped talking once he caught the death glare mustang was giving him. "..yes...to talk.." he got up and ruffled ed's hair "take it easy kid." he said chipperly before high tailing it out of the house.

"So, he gave you some info on your project, I see," he replied in a soft voice.

Roy ran his fingers through his hair "I dont know what you're talking about."

"Maes told me you had him looking into different dimentions."

"And you're going to believe another mans' word?"

"And the death glare to shut him up is supposed to make me think nothings going on?"

Mustang looked at him and smiled, opening his arms to him "Come here, baby." he whispered ignoring the blondes comment.

Edward let the subject drop, moving to go into him arms.

Wrapping his arms around his lover he kissed the top of his head. "Maybe I am falling for you." he whispered

"I would... like that," Edward replied, cuddling against him, before lifting his head to kiss him.

Roy pressed his lips against ed's happily welcoming such a gesture.

Edward wouldn't let what he thought he saw bother him. Instead, he threw himself into the kiss and moaned, trying to take charge and deepen it.

Groaning, mustang pulled ed closer, before breaking the kiss panting against the blondes lips "a little frisky are we?" he whispered

"I promised... I'd give it a try... once we woke up."

"So.. you did." leaning in he kissed ed. "are you going to show me what you can do?"

"Yes... but I believe you wanted to be handcuffed and gaged as well... you did say to have me do the same to you..."

"I did.. shall we move to the bedroom then?" he asked moving to stand up.

Edward nodded, following after him.

Once he was inside the bedroom roy, just looked at ed. "Show me...just how rough you can get."

Edward nodded and shoved Roy roughly down onto the bed, his robotic arm exerting more power.

clearly not expecting that amount of force from the smaller man, the taller man's eyes were wide. Easily replacing the shock, he leered at the man "is that all you have?" he taunted

"I'm just beginning," he replied, using his leg to keep him down while his arm moved to handcuff him.

Laying still for him, mustang blinked. "Are you alright?" he asked while attempting to move to see his lovers face

Edward blinked. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, making certain he was cuffed to the head board so he couldn't turn around, moving to get the gag.

"I..don't know..'' mustang murmured

"Well, right now I'd prefer my bottom to be silent... except for expressing pleasure," he replied, before pulling the ball gag on him and then sliding his hands down his back.

The first thought upon feeling ed's fingers glide against his back was the 'lacking of scratches' hughes claimed was there. He closed his eyes and bit down upon the ball.

Once he'd traled over his back, he reached out and this time, left scratches over the firm back.

crying out loudly, roy tried to jerk away from him, his eyes watered. 'he knows' he thought to himself 'god damn it he knows..'

Edward leaned in, whispering into his ear. "How rough do you want me to be, Roy?" he asked, even as one hand moved down to work on removing his pants.

"as rough as you can manage." the man tried to say, though it came out all garbled due to the gag.

Edward smirked and gave Roy's ass a good smack with his metal arm, before moving to work on getting just a little wet so that when he took him he wasn't doing it dry.

yelping out the mans eyes watered more, before moaning, his hips shifting while he pressed back against him.

Edward wanted to beat him... to make him hurt... and then cry... but that wasn't going to solve anything. Instead, he'd play this game Roy wanted. "So.. you like that, huh?" he murmured, smacking him once more, before losing his own pants and pressing up against his ass, letting Roy feel his hot, hard shaft against him.

groaning hotly, he shivered and pressed back against him. "rougher ed." he demanded

He smacked his ass once more, before thrusting into him, using his leg power to push him hard against him.

obsidian eyes widened as he jerked, feeling the pain surge through his body. he screamed despite that he pressed back against him.

He reached up and pulled his hair, urging his head back. "If its too painful... tap the headboard with your hand..." That said, he surged up into him once more.

roy screamed again but made no move to tap the headboard. instead he encouraged the blonde, by thrusting back onto his length, biting down onto the ball, "..r..rougher." he snapped.

He pulled on his hair, even as he rocked on him and slammed into him, over and over again, beating his body with his cock the way he wanted to beat up Roy for the pain his heart felt with each thrust, wondering if this was what Maes was doing to him before he woke up.

Choking, roy fought to control the tears welling up in his eyes, but wound up losing them as they rolled down his cheeks. He closed them his brows drew up in agony. His hips met ed's angry thrusts. welcoming the beating..until the pain became taxing on him. his legs collapsed out from underneath him, his entire body became lax...as he fell unconscious.

Edward pulled out and moved to wipe him down with a cloth and uncuff and gag him. He made certain Roy was just passed out and not in danger, before covering him with a blanket and kissing him softly on the forehead, before moving to go out into the living room, watching the TV and curled up in a ball, crying silently.

The next morning, Roy opened his eyes and immediantly wincing. he Moved to get up his body completely rejecting the idea of movement, ignoring the pain, he just hissed and winced with every footstep, making his way to the livingroom. he gently tapped the blonde shoulder 'ed.." he whispered and carefully knealt down beside him. "it's morning..wake up.."

Edward lifted his head, having cried himself to sleep. His eyes were still red, but he stretched and looked over at him. "Mm, I guess, I should go home, change... and go to work," he murmured.

"...That's it?" he asked softly. "Don't I get a kiss?"

Edward stood and stretched before giving him a kiss. "I won't top again... I don't want to see you in that much pain and not tell me anything..." he said, before moving to head out.

roy just sighed "I asked for it that rough on purpose." he whispered "I wanted you to show me just...how hurt and angry you were.." he looked at the man "and you did...thank you." he whispered before looking away

"What... you mean you wanted to know how hurt and angry and betrayed I was before you slept with Maes?"

mustang looked back at the blonde "...yeah." he whispered "Im sure what i feel is nothing compared to what your experiancing. I'd say sorry but those are just meaningless words in this case...therefore...I wanted you to...and still want you to dish out how you feel.. it's not healthy keeping it inside and im right here... i can take whatever you give me.."

"I hurt... who wouldn't? The man I loved slept with another man... with me asleep in the bedroom... and then lied about it. I can't lie about that. But... I can't say anything about it either. You've said a number of times you don't feel for me as I feel for you. So I can't expect you to want to be with me all the time. I understand that... I just... would have prefered it to happen when I wouldn't see any of it." All the while he spoke, tears spilled from his eyes silently.

'the man you...loved? why is that...in past tense?"

"The man I love. Roy, I still love you. You told me I'd only be hurt with you. So I knew it would happen. I just... hadn't suspected it," Edward said, even as he angrily wiped the back of his hand across his face.

Pushing himself up, he made his way over to ed and grabbed ahold of the metal arm, grasping it as tight as he could manage. He just looked in the mans eyes sadly. "I do regret it." he murmured softly his fingers loosened their grip as he pulled away.

"Why?" he asked, voice breaking. "Why... did you sleep with him?"

"It was just for that information." he admitted he hesitantly reached out for his lover's face, wanting to touch it. but instead let his hand drop just a few inches shy of it.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We own zilch

Authors: SeiferAlmasy86 and Dark Nuriko.

Edward winced. "You... sold yourself... for information..." he whispered, feeling tears well up once more.

Roy gently grabbed his hand "That's an ugly way of saying it."

"But its what happened, isn't it?"

Shame crossed the elders face "Basically." he looked at ed "is this the end of us?

"No... I told you... I love you. I just need to work... and get things off my mind."

"then.. have a good day." he murmured "i'm not going to work... if anyone asks.. i have food poisioning." he said as he turned around, limping and wincing as he walked away. Exposing those angry gashes ed left down his back to him. along with the bruises in various places. "Edward you should've kept going...you could've at least had came.." he murmured as he laid down on the bed.

"No... I couldn't Roy... I like love making to be mutual," he replied, before bowing his head and moving to leave.

"So do I.." roy retorted "i like everything to be equal." he looked away covering his face with the pillow his body shaking in silent sobs.

Edward paused at those words, half out the door and hald in. He stepped outside and dialed his work, particularly Maes phone. He was just far enough away that Roy couldn't hear him.

"Hello? This is Maes Hughes how may I assist you today?"

"Boss, I won't be coming in to work today," Edward replied, his voice cool.

"Oh? Is there a legitimate reason behind this?"

"Well, I could say I'm feeling ill. I mean, my boss did fuck my lover... but that isn't way. I need to take care of Roy... and if you want me to stay on your workforce... you'll grant me this day off to do it. I'll be back tomorrow and better than ever... and I'll even help finish that project the main team is working on that they can't figure out."

Maes remained quiet for a moment. "He told you? That's a change." he murmured "He asked me to fuck him," he replied "now what is wrong with him?" he inquired not bothering to comment about the latter part. "Depending on what is wrong with him, i'll grant the day off to you."

"He's crying... silently... in the living room. I don't want to leave him alone. And for the record... there were no scratches on his back. He didn't have to tell me anything... I guessed it. Next time you do that... make certain I'm not there... or that both your hair isn't wet from the shower."

"What did you do to him to make him cry? He never cries!"

"I don't know... but I intend to find out... he wanted me to abuse him last night... because he'd hurt me... but in the end... I couldn't really do it. Not the way he wanted me to. I love him, Maes. I don't want him to hurt. So even if it means I'll be the one hurting in the end... I want to make him happy."

"Edward, just.. let me know how he's doing." hughes murmured before hanging up on him.

Edward hung up and moved to go back into Roy's home, even as he walked quietly over to Roy and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Just holding him.

roy let out a startled scream and jerked away from him, causing another hollar to pass by his lips. "...e..ed?" he paused for a moment "why are you here?"

"I couldn't leave you, Roy... not like this..."

roy just looked at him 'Like what?"

"Doesn't matter... just let me hold you... okay..." he murmured, moving back over to wrap his arms around him.

relaxing into the embrace mustang sighed "it matters." he whispered

"I didn't like seeing you sad."

As "I've grown accustom to it." he said softly. "besides, your not exactly happy yourself."

"Doesn't matter. I don't want you to cry..." he replied, holding him close.

"I wasn't crying."

"Don't lie to someone who's used to silent crying..."

Roy looked at him "Listen to me, please." he requested "I hurt you, I made you cry...why are you feeling so guilty just because I may have shed a few tears? I'm alright...things...should get better."

"Because Roy Mustang doesn't cry easily," he answered. "I'm a cry baby. I cry over things I already knew."

"If I were in your shoes, I would've left...and not looked back. I encourage you to."

"I can't. I'm in love with you... and you already told me I'd be hurt if I stay. I can't turn away just because it hurt some."

"I'm sorry." he whispered as he turned in the embrace facing the blonde. he rested his head on the mans shoulder.

Edward continued to hold him close, kissing him softly. "I'm sorry too."

returning the kiss he pulled away a bit. "What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked

"Because I was being too into my own pain to realize you were hurting too."

Roy shrugged "That doesn't matter"

"It does too."

the man shifted relaxing against the blonde some more. "edward," he said softly "I dont think you'll ever grasp the concept of being disliked by another. Everyone likes you...if not loves you...for you. Because of that personality, your intelligance, beauty..grace. whatever it may be. However, for once I'd like to smile at someone and them just realize I'm being polite, i'm genuine. instead of the misconception that I'm a flirt, that i'm a whore...a good for nothing dog...I found someone, you, who doesn't see me as any of that and I ripped your heart out, stomped on it and flushed it down the toliet...I feel like shit, and nothing you say will make me feel better because I realize what I have done is wrong. it's immoral." his eyes closed as he trailed on his voice getting softer until he fell asleep in the youngers' arms.

Edward held him tightly to him, kissing the top of his head. "And that's why I can forgive you," he murmured. "And continue to love you," he murmured.

After not hearing anything out of his employee, hughes decided to give ed a call.

The cell was on vibrate... so he answered it with his voice low. "Hello?"

"How is he?"

"Sleeping... for now..." he replied softly.

"Why was he crying?"

"Because he hurt someone who had treated him like a person... instead of like a flirt... or whore... or dog..."

"No one treats him like a whore, dog, and he always has been a flirt."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't happen when you aren't looking, Maes... or that the flirting wasn't a cover for nerves."

"Look," hughes began "Your jealous, I get that. I apologize that I copulated with your partner last night, I should have turned the begging man down. But just because of that, doesn't mean you can assume how he acts and the reasoning behind it. Correct me if i am wrong but you dont know each other that well yet."

Edward snorted and couldn't help his retort. "You know... sometimes I wonder if this is your true personality. When I knew you before... you weren't such an ass..." he muttered. "Look, I was just suggesting. I didn't say he was acting that way. And I was jealous. But someone who has to put one person down to excuse his own actions... doesn't really scare me."

"You dont know me." hughes pointed out "and who am I belittling? it certaintly isn't roy."

the man scoffed as he continued "usually I am a nice person, however you admitted earlier that you injured a good friend of mine. Am I suppose to say 'gee thank you for making the man hurt?"

"Who hurt who first, Maes? Ask yourself that before you get all upset with me."

"I asked him if he wanted to go through with it, because I knew you were there. So dont be getting huffy towards me when he came to me BEGGING me to fuck him. I accept responsibility for my actions, but it seems to me your making excuses and too blind to see what's actually going on."

"And what's that?" he asked, feeling like Maes was more serious about Roy than he ever had been about Gracia.

"He's scared." hughes murmured "He told me he's scared of falling for you and knows he is...but keeps pulling stunts like these to keep himself and you from basically being happy." the sharp edge in his voice evaporated "inspite of what he said about the research, and him sleeping with me in exchange for it. I believe.. he's just testing to see just how far he can push you."

"I've offered my life to him, Maes... he can do whatever he wants... I've lost all I've loved once... and I refuse to lose it again just because I can't accept he doesn't want to love. He doesn't have to ever love me in return. I will always be here for him."

"You've been in love before?"

"I... suppose you could say that. It was one sided. The other never knew... and they died before I could say anything."

"Are you sure your not substituting feelings?" hughes asked

"Yes... I'm sure," Edward replied. If he was... then he would have went for the one who was most like his lost love. One he'd gotten over.

"Well I'm sorry the person you loved before never knew of your feelings for them. I apologize for being rude..or an asshole as you said. I'm just as concerned as you are,...just..not as gulliable."

"Well, I guess I am... but that won't change how I feel about Roy."

"Of course not," the man said s oftly "your sure he's alright though?"

"He's sleeping in my arms right now... I can't say how he feels awake... but he's able to sleep... and that means a lot."

"Well, you do realize the surgery for your brother is tomorrow so you best be getting some sleep yourself."

"I will..." he replied.

"Alright then.. good night ed." hughes said softly.

"Night," he replied, even as he sat back and sighed, smiling softly. He closed his cell and set it off to the side, cuddling close to Roy once more.

roy's eyes were open slightly watching ed

Ed blinked, looking back at him. "Sorry... did the conversation wake you?" he asked softly.

Mustang just looked away "no..."

Edward gave him a small smile and kissed the top of his head. "Are you hungry?"

"No.."

"Is there anything you want?"

"Just..to sleep." he looked a bit conflicted "Ed?" he whispered "If...maes...told you he was in love with you...what would you do?"

"If it was me... I'd be flattered... but I don't feel the same way about him."

"Okay."

"Did something like that happen to you, Roy?"

"The only person who's told me they were in love with me is you."

"Does it bother you that I said it?"

He shrugged "Not really. not anymore."

"Well, I do love you... but honestly... I don't expect anything in return Roy. I would love it if someday, you do return it... but what's most important is that I want you to be happy."

"I'll be happy...tomorrow." roy said cryptically "that's when you'll get everything you ...lost back."

Edward blinked. "But... I haven't lost anything, Roy. My bother will be healed and I'll be able to spend time with you. I have everything I want."

Mustang just looked at him and sighed heavily "You wont want to spend time with me...after tomorrow."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just call it a hunch."

"Just because my brother will be getting surgery doesn't mean I'll leave you, Roy. There's still a lot of work before he'll be out of there."

the man just looked at him, giving him a little smile. "Promise?"

Edward nodded. "Yes... Al is my brother... and I love him... but you are the man I gave my heart to."

"Alright...well I have a huge surprise in store for you tomorrow.." he cuddled close to ed, his eyes closing once again.

"I look forward to it, love," he murmured, closing his eyes as well, holding him close. Yes, he had work... and the surgery... but after that... his time would be Roy's.

The next morning, Roy saw Ed off, wishing him luck. He gave the blonde a quick peck on the cheek, before his lover went to work. Once he did he grabbed ahold of the research Hughes left with him a couple nights prior. Amazingly the man found a loophole, but the catch as Ed had said was a life. Doing everything the notes said to do properly, Roy began drawing the alchemic symbols on his entire body, all connected to the transmutation circle he bore on his chest. Clasping his hands together he closed his eyes...focusing on the gate, his thoughts filled with what he felt was the greater good for the blonde.

The surgeon at that time had successfully removed Al's spinal cord, making sure his patients vitals remained healthy, while directing ed how to carefully put the replica in. "Alright, so. now that it's inplace, all you need to do is finish it up how you did on your project, with connecting the nerve endings properly."

Edward nodded and began the slow, but steady pace of reconnecting his brothers nerves to the artifical spine.

"Great... great." the doctor encouraged after awhile. "he's already showing progress."

"He's an Elric, doc... of course he's show progress early," he replied, even as he continued his work, taking it deadly serious, even with the teasing to his voice.

Successfully seeing the door, roy approached it cautiously, letting out a startled scream. He felt as if he was being ripped apart. He kept thinking about ed and his desire to give ed back all he lost..just to keep the blonde...content. The man didn't belong anywhere else but there. Roy realized that, long ago.

"Hmm. yes well, it must be an Elric trait..your project is a success...and not. in..." his voice trailed off as everything began to shift form turning into total darkness.

Edward gasped, crying out, even as he moved to protect his brother, wondering just what was happening. It was way too much like something he had been through before and through it all... his heart prayed that it wasn't!

Roy was standing before Ed his right eye brow raised and left covered with an eyepatch. "...Fullmetal." he said calmly. "Why are you holding onto Alphone...in the middle of my bed?"

Edward's eyes widened as he looked at the man infront of him, dressed in the military uniform he was use to seeing the individual wear. The sickening truth of the meaning behind his lovers' words the night before settled in. "Sorry.." he paused looking at the insignia on the mans uniform "Brigadare General...for the...intrusion." tears welled in his eyes as he fought to speak "however, could you please allow us to stay the night? In the morning we'll be gone.."

Mustang sighed "Very well Fullmetal." he spoke calmly with that said he turned around and walked out of the bedroom, with each step he took away the blonde alchemist silently begged him to turn around. To take him back into his arms. To assure him that this was just a horrible nightmare. However, the older man did nothing Ed had hoped so desperately for. "your such a fool..." he whispered softly. his body shaking from the sobs he fought to stiffle. "such an idiotic bastard."

Author's notes: Sorry if you dislike this ending. but it is what i was going for. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it enough to review!


End file.
